Survivre
by Apprile
Summary: Lors d'une mission, Danny, Becker, Abby et Connor se voient obliger de traverser une anomalie qui se referme derrière eux. Leur seule mission : Survivre, et peut-être sauver des vies...
1. Tigre à dent de sabre

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas du tout si vous allez apprécier cette fanfic ou non ^^'

Déjà, avant toutes choses, cette fic se passe dans la saison 4 de Primeval, MAIS, Danny Quinn n'est pas repartit derrière une anomalie rechercher son frère. L'équipe est alors constituée de Becker, Connor, Abby, Jess, Matt et Danny.

Si cette fanfic ne marche pas, je la stopperai, mais j'ai la fin déjà écrite ^^ Donc je voudrais vos impressions. Aventure au rendez-vous !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>- Ils sont trop ! souffla Abby cachée derrière un pilier.<p>

- Il nous faudrait une arme plus puissante, fit alors Becker à côté de la jeune femme, tapis derrière une table.

- Becker, ils sont cinq du côté droit ! s'exclama Danny en arrivant vers eux.

- Oh mon Dieu, marmonna le soldat, il faut à tout pris sortir de ce hangar.

- Où est Connor ? s'affola Abby.

- Il… Il était derrière moi, fit Danny en tournant la tête.

- Abby, Danny, chuchota Becker, vous allez le plus discrètement possible vers la voiture, et vous vous y caché sans sortir, compris ? Je vais chercher Connor !

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » Abby !

Becker sortit alors de sa cachette et, pilier par piller partit en direction des créatures.

- Foutues créatures, maronna Danny en courant vers la voiture suivie d'Abby.

- Il n'a aucune chance contre ces tigres à dents de sabre ! s'exclama Abby.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et regarda vers la direction de Becker.

- En plus, Matt qui n'arrive toujours pas… grommela Danny.

- Danny, je vais aider Becker !

- Oui vous avez raison.

- C'est vrai ? Je croyais que vous allez m'en empêcher…

- Regardez plutôt à gauche…

Abby s'approcha de Danny qui regardait entre deux murs. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Trois tigres à dents de sabre y dormaient. Ils étaient en plein milieu du passage à leur plus grand malheur.

- Surtout aucun bruit, chuchota le chef du groupe, on revient en arrière, et on passe à droite…

- Mais c'est là que se trouve l'anomalie !

xxx

Becker pointait son arme devant lui à chaque fois qu'il changeait de salle. Il s'approcha alors d'une porte entrouverte qu'il poussa. Il vit un tigre allongé, certainement endormi, qui le fit sursauter. Doucement, Becker ferma la porte.

- Becker ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers la source du bruit, les membres tremblant pour apercevoir Connor. Il était perché sur des poutres en bois.

- Moins fort ! fit Becker en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Trop tard, ils entendirent un hurlement derrière la porte. Le tigre c'était réveiller. Le soldat entrouvrit la bouche et maudit le plus jeune.

- Connor, venez avec moi bloqué la porte ! hurla Becker.

Il sauta agilement de la poutre et courut vert Becker, plaquant ses mains sur la porte en fer. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de maintenir la porte fermée.

- Je suis désolé ! souffla Connor.

- Plus tard pour les excuses.

Connor regarda à sa gauche. Il vit une ombre traverser la fenêtre.

- Becker !

- Quoi ? Pas maintenant, trouvez-moi quelque chose pour bloquer la porte !

- On a de la compagnie !

Becker tourna la tête vers la direction que le brun scrutait. Derrière la fenêtre, il y avait quatre ombres qui avançaient doucement. Il regarda un peu plus sur la gauche. La porte de la sortit était grande ouverte, digne du meilleur passage pour les créatures.

- Oh non, pourvu qu'ils soient stupides et qu'ils ne passent pas par la porte… pria Connor.

Une tête apparue par la porte entrouverte. Le cœur de nos deux protagonistes se mit à battre fort contre leur poitrine.

- Courez ! hurla Becker en lâchant la porte.

xxx

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Abby en regardant l'anomalie qui se dressait devant eux.

- On attend Becker ici, on le verra quand il passera avec Connor…

Danny s'adossa au mur en soupirant pendant qu'Abby regardait la direction sentait l'inquiétude monter en elle. Elle soupira une énième fois, puis se hissa sur deux grands containeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Danny interloqué.

Une fois qu'Abby est atteint une poutre qui tenait le toit, elle se retourna vers Danny : « J'essaie d'aller en hauteur pour que mon portable capte. » Abby tendit alors son portable aussi haut qu'elle pouvait, vers les trous qu'ils y avaient au mur.

- Rah ! Toujours pas de réseau ! marmonna-t-elle en commençant à redescendre.

Danny regarda Abby en souriant. Puis il baissa la tête et vit soudain Connor et Becker courir devant tout droit.

- Becker ! Connor ! s'écria-t-il en leur faisant signe de la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils sont à nos trousses ! s'écria Becker, venez !

- Non, s'exclama Abby une fois à terre, par là il y en a aussi, ils sont trois !

- On a qu'une solution je crois, fit Danny en se tournant vers l'anomalie.

- Ah non, s'exclama Becker, ne pensez même pas à ça !

- Mais on va se faire… commença Connor.

Un rugissement déchirant se fit entendre. Ils étaient justes là.

- Bon, Ok, on se cache et après on revient illico ici ! s'exclama Becker.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, puis s'élancèrent à travers l'anomalie. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande forêt, le soleil se couchant au loin.

- Tous derrière un arbre et ne bougez sous aucun prétexte ! s'écria Becker.

Ils se tapissèrent tous derrière un arbre. Becker était le plus près de l'anomalie. Il vit les tigres arriver ici par l'anomalie. Ils étaient sept à présent. Becker souffla. Il vit la tête horrifié d'Abby cacher tout près de lui. Il lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Connor quant à lui constata avec horreur que l'anomalie perdait de l'intensité.

- Danny ! s'écria Connor.

- Chut ! fit-il en se tournant vers Connor.

L'anomalie perd de l'intensité ! chuchota-t-il en montrant son stylo qui restait dans sa main.

Becker soupira de soulagement. Les tigres repartaient par l'anomalie. Il les compta. Six, sept. C'est bon, ils étaient seuls. Connor s'en rendit compte et hurla : « Becker ! Courez à l'anomalie, elle se referme ! »

- Quoi ? s'écria Abby.

- Courez ! cria Becker en prenant la jeune femme par le bras.

Ils étaient plus qu'à huit mètres de l'anomalie, maintenant cinq, et deux… Mais, l''anomalie s'effaça d'un coup, Abby et Becker tombant à terre.

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible !Pas encore ! s'écria Connor en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- On n'aurait pas dû y aller ! On va tous y passer ! se maudissait Becker.

Abby vu où il voulait en venir : Sarah. Elle était morte lors d'une escapade à travers une anomalie.

- Il y a de plus en plus d'anomalies en ce moment, fit remarquer Abby, il se peut que d'autres apparaissent ici…

- Priions pour que ça le soit… souffla Connor.

- Merde ! jura Becker en se laissant tomber où se trouvait l'anomalie, et les tigres qui sont dans notre monde ! C'est de ma faute, on n'aurait pas dû y aller !

- Non, c'est de ma faute aussi, je n'ai pas été discret avec ses tigres, fit Connor en regardant Becker.

- Et ma faute aussi, toussota Danny en déviant son regard, j'aurai dû attendre les renforts avant de vous embarquer dans ce hangar…

- Ce n'est la faute de personne que l'on est ici, dit alors Abby, c'était un concours de circonstances…

- Et puis maintenant les anomalies apparaissent régulièrement, on aura peut-être de la chance, renchérit Connor.

- Moi je suis bien revenu dans le présent, fit Danny.

Becker soupira. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça se passe comme il y a un an. Comme avec Sarah.

- Bien, alors Quinn, que décides-tu ? demanda Becker en se levant.

- Explorons cette forêt, trouvons des provisions, répondit celui-ci, on y campera, vu qu'il commence à faire nuit, chacun montera la garde. Demain, on continuera d'explorer jusqu'à tomber sur une anomalie.

- J'espère ne pas tomber sur les prédateurs du futur, soupira Becker en rechargeant son arme.

Connor posa son sac à terre et fouilla dedans. Il en ressortit un grand boitier gris.

- L'oscilloscope… sourit Connor.

- Bien joué Connor, s'exclama la blonde en sautant sur lui.

- Voilà un problème réglé, fit Danny.

- Je propose que cette nuit on dorme dans les arbres pour ne pas se faire attaquer par ces… tigres à dents de sabres, proposa Abby.

- Bien, dit Becker, allons-y.

xxx

- Matt, comment c'est passer la mission ? demanda Jess en tournant son fauteuil vers lui.

- Bien, mise à part le fait que l'on ait dut éliminer quatorze tigres à dents de sabres car l'anomalie s'est fermée, que sept agents sont mort ainsi que treize civiles et que Danny, Becker, Abby et Connor sont introuvables.

Jess resta bouche bée. Elle n'arriva pas à articuler quoi que se soit.

- Je dois aller faire mon rapport à Lester.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla Jess, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas passés derrière cette anomalie…

- Becker sait très bien que…

- Oui mais il se peut qu'ils ont y été contraint !

* * *

><p>La suite ou pas ? ^^<p>

Désolée pour le dialogue trop présent.


	2. Coincé loin dans le temps

Voilà la suite, et merci beaucoup à vos review u !

* * *

><p>« Montrez-moi ce que vous savez dans vos sacs, » fit alors Danny en s'asseyant sur un rocher, poussant un profond soupire.<p>

« Moi je n'ai rien de bien intéressant, » répondit le soldat en levant les bras, montrant qu'il ne portait aucun sac.

Abby fouilla dans le sien, puis énuméra : « Moi j'ai surtout des médicaments et des bandages. Rien de nourrissant… »

« Au moins s'il y a un blessé… » commença Danny.

Becker détourna les yeux sous sa remarque.

« Enfin, je veux dire, si quelqu'un a une indigestion alimentaire ou quelque chose comme ça… » rectifia Danny en voyant le changement de comportement de Becker. « Et toi Connor ? »

« L'oscilloscope, un gilet, une bouteille d'eau, des barres de céréales… Mon DVD de la dernière saison de Star Trek… »

« Pourquoi tu as emmené ça ? » demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est mon porte-bonheur, je ne m'en sépare jamais ! » protesta–t-il en faisant une mine de chien battu.

« Bien… » fit Danny en ouvrant son sac à son tour. « Moi j'ai vraiment rien dans le mien, à part une bouteille d'eau… »

« Au moins on ne mourra pas mort de soif, » se réjouit faussement Becker.

« C'est déjà ça. »

« Mais enfin ! » s'exclama le soldat en montrant le sac de Connor d'un revers de la main. « Avec ces barres de céréales on ne tiendra même pas deux jours ! »

Tous se turent. Danny, Connor et Abby essayaient en vain de détendre l'atmosphère, mais Becker avait le fin mot. Ils étaient coincés et pas pour un petit moment.

« Nous on a réussi à survivre un an, » tenta Connor en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui, » railla Becker, « Mais vous aviez des couvertures et plein de matériel nécessaire à la survie ! »

Personne ne pipa mots, sentant l'atmosphère électrique planer entre eux.

Ils avaient marché pendant deux bonnes heures. Il faisait presque nuit. Abby avait trouvé un grand arbre qui avait beaucoup de branches. Ils voyaient un large périmètre du haut de l'arbre. Puis, un à un, ils y grimpèrent, essayant de trouver une position confortable pour pouvoir dormir un peu. Becker voulut commencer le tour de garde, sachant très bien qu'il ne dormirait pas, mais Danny s'y opposa. Il a donc pris le tour de garde, perché plus haut que les dormeurs, il observait la grande plaine derrière la forêt. Il soupira et prit une feuille de l'arbre qu'il commença à plier en quatre.

« Danny. »

Il sursauta et vit Abby qui montait à sa hauteur, des cernes sous ses yeux bleus. Elle s'essaya sur une branche près de lui.

« Vous feriez mieux de dormir, » dit alors Danny, ce qui rompit le silence.

« Je n'y arrive pas, je vais prendre le tour de garde. »

« Non c'est bon, moi non plus je n'arriverai pas. »

Après un long silence, Abby déclara : « Becker s'en veut toujours pour Sarah. » Danny se tourna vers elle.

« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi sur les nerfs… » dit-il.

« Il ne veut pas que ça nous arrive... »

Danny sourit. Un sourire triste. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher.

Pendant toute la nuit, il vit de multitudes de créatures traquer leurs proies, courir, se cacher. Il aurait pu écrire un livre entier sur leur comportement nocturne. Il était content d'être perché dans cet arbre quand il vit avec quelle rapidité les prédateurs sautaient sur leurs proies. Abby, elle, s'était endormi…

xxx

« Où ont-il bien pu passer… » rugit Lester en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau.

« Il y a 99% de chance pour qu'ils soient passés derrière l'anomalie et qu'elle se soit refermée sur eux, » fit alors Matt d'un ton neutre.

« Et ils n'ont pas pus se faire dévorer par les tigres, » dit à son tour un soldat, « Nous n'avons pas retrouvé leur corps. »

« A moins qu'ils ne les aient trainés avec eux dans l'anomalie, » supposa Matt.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le soleil s'illumina, Danny somnolait perché sur sa branche. Puis il crut voir une vive lumière venir du milieu de la plaine. Il se frotta les yeux et observa longuement le point en question. Une fois que ses yeux se soient habitués à la luminosité, Danny sourit à pleines dents.

« Abby, Becker, Connor ! Il y a une anomalie dans la plaine ! » cria-t-il en descendant à leur étage.

Becker fut le premier à se redresser, secouant la tête vivement pour reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Oui ! Et dépêchez-vous ! » confirma Danny en commençant à descendre de l'arbre.

Danny y descendit précipitamment, suivit de Becker puis d'Abby et Connor qui trainait le pas.

« Attention, » informa Danny, « J'ai vu beaucoup de prédateurs cette nuit dans cette plaine. »

Becker hocha la tête, et s'approcha, il se trouvait à l'entrée de la plaine. Il attendit deux minutes en écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit.

« Abby, » fit Becker en le prenant par le bras, « Allez jusqu'à l'anomalie, mais n'y entré pas. Attendez-nous. On ne sait pas ce qui se trouve derrière. »

« D'accord. » répondit-t-elle en hochant vivement la tête.

« Toi Connor, suit-la. Danny fermera la marche. »

Becker lui passa un pistolet qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Abby avança prudemment à travers la plaine, près de l'anomalie, regardant aux alentours. Rien. Aucune trace de vie. Connor la suivait de près, jusqu'à lui tenir la main maladroitement, sentant son poult s'accélérer. Tout était trop calme. Becker était en ajout, et restait attentif au moindre bruit. Danny armé lui aussi d'un revolver, le suivait, pas très rassuré.

« Becker, je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose… » dit alors Danny en s'arrêtant, plissant les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose à travers les arbres.

« Continuez de marcher, » répondit Becker. « Je vais regarder ce que c'est… »

Danny dépassa Becker, toujours en pointant dans la direction de l'ombre qu'il avait vue. Becker visa lentement, un œil fermé, les membres tremblant contre son gré.

« Danny… » chuchota-t-il.. « Amenez Abby et Connor dans l'anomalie et vérifiez qu'il n'y a rien de l'autre côté… »

« Bien. »

Danny pressa le pas vers Abby et Connor arrivé à destination, mais ils ne passèrent pas l'anomalie, ils scrutaient le tigre à dents de sabre qui était apparu dans le champ de vision de Becker, les yeux écarquillés. Le tigre et Becker restèrent immobiles. Abby plaqua une main devant sa bouche, s'empêchant de crier. Connor entrouvrit la bouche, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre.

Soudain le tigre à dent de sabre chargea sur Becker, qui, prit au dépourvu, tira toutes ses cartouches. Juste deux. Plus de munitions. Il devait se recharger.

« Becker ! » cria Abby

« Revenez ! » cria à son tour Connor.

Il obéit en se voyant impuissant face à la créature, puis, se tourna et fonça vers l'anomalie avec un tigre à ses trousses. Abby entra la première dans l'anomalie, le cœur battant. Elle sauta alors à terre, le sol parsemé de bout de paille. Elle se trouvait dans une petite cabane en bois rempli d'outil de jardinage. Connor fit alors irruption, suivit de Danny. Abby ouvrit la petite porte en bois et fit sortir Danny et Connor après elle, en panique.

« Où est Becker ? » s'exclama Danny.

Un rugissement se fit entendre à travers l'anomalie. Le sang d'Abby se glaça. Soudain Becker apparu, le tigre a ses trousses. Il courut hors de la cabane et Abby ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils poussèrent tous empêchant le tigre de passer, pendant que Becker chargeait son arme. Il passa ensuite à gauche de la cabane en lançant : « Je vais lui tirer dessus à travers une des vitres ». La porte commençait à craquer sous la force de la créature.

« Dépêche-toi ! » s'écria la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

Des coups de feu se firent entendre, et la pression contre la porte devint minime. Connor ouvrit doucement l'ouvrit alors doucement, et vit le tigre à ses pieds, mort. Becker apparut alors devant Connor, qui poussa un hurlement de terreur.

« Du calme Connor, » fit Becker en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est que moi… »

« Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs, » souffla Connor en s'accoudant à la porte, une main sur son cœur.

« Il faut condamner l'anomalie, » dit Danny, « Sinon, d'autres créatures pourront en sortirent. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Grâce à des planches, ils fermèrent les fenêtres qui avaient des verres brisés, et condamnèrent aussi la porte. Une fois fini, ils s'assirent tous dans l'herbe chaude, presque jaune. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand champ bordé d'arbres.

« Je pense que l'on n'est pas loin de notre ère, » sourit Abby.

« Oui c'est vrai, les dinosaures n'utilisaient pas des outils de jardinage, » dit alors Danny.

Ils sourirent tous.

* * *

><p>Sont-ils revenus chez eux ? Haha ^.^<p>

La suite bientôt !


	3. Le retour des prédateurs

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ^^

Je suis désolée, il doit avoir encore plein de faute, mais je fais mon maximum pour vous :3

Merci à toutes vos review supers gentilles et à vos encouragements ! Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils traversaient des champs qui n'en finissaient pas. Il faisait une chaleur torride, le soleil étant juste au-dessus de leur tête. Les arbres se faisaient rares, ainsi que l'ombre. Abby était maintenant en débardeur, tandis que Connor avait un brin de blé entre ses lèvres, prenant la démarche d'un aventurier.<p>

« Vous savez, » dit alors Abby en ralentissant sa marche, « il se peut que nous soyons finalement à notre époque, mais juste très loin, par exemple, en Afrique. »

« Oui, je l'espère, » commenta Danny en hochant gravement la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons chez nous… » fit Becker soudain blanc

Connor jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du soldat. Devant lui s'y dressait un campement comportant des tentes de couleurs différentes où y était tissé un blason. Des buches de bois noircis par le feu, crépitaient encore sous les flammes qui disparaissaient presque à cause du vent. Au-dessus de ces petits buchers presque éteints, se trouvait une grande branche horizontale, où étaient accrochés des petits animaux aussi grands que la main. Le paysage ressemblait à tout point à un campement médiéval. Cependant, celui-ci était désert.

« Je dirais que l'on se trouve au Moyen Âge… » marmonna Connor en sentant l'espoir s'envoler.

« Ils ont dû se faire attaquer par des créatures, » supposa Abby en regardant le camp vide.

La jeune fille espérait se tromper.

« Non, à mon avis ils assistent à un tournoi de chevalier ou je ne sais quoi, » dit Danny en montrant un château avec pleins de drapeaux pas très loin du campement.

Des hurlements de joies presque indescriptibles se faisaient entendre.

« Je crois que t'as raison, » avoua Connor.

« On a de la chance, on va pouvoir prendre un peu de provisions, » sourit Abby en commençant à descendre la petite pente.

« Qui va là ? »

Connor, Becker et Danny se baissèrent rapidement pour être caché par l'herbe haute, jaunes. Abby, elle, se trouvait devant un garde en armure, qui avait les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » continua la garde en menaçant Abby de sa lance bien aiguisée.

« Je… Je suis… »

« Une sorcière, hein c'est ça ! Miséricorde ! En voilà une autre qui nous tombe dessus ! »

La garde semblait contenir sa colère, sans pour cela se jeter sur elle. C'était comme s'il avait peur.

« Non, je ne suis pas une sorcière ! » protesta Abby en reculant. « Je suis d'un pays voisin, et je viens… »

« Avez-vous vu votre accoutrement ? Et vos cheveux blancs à un si jeune âge. »

« Ils ne sont pas blanc, mais blond, » rectifia-t-elle.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Sorcière ! »

De son côté, Connor bouillonnait. Il serra les poings et se redressa.

« Ce type va la faire bruler « ! s'exclama-t-il en le montrant d'un revers de la main.

« On y va, » dit Danny en se levant à son tour.

« Attendez, » prévient Becker. « Ne le tuez pas, ne faites rien qui pourra changer notre présent ! »

Danny descendit la pente en courant et se retrouva en face du garde en armure, qui paraissait plus menaçant de près et surtout plus grand. Beaucoup plus grand que lui.

« Euh, Salut, » fit Danny soudain moins rassuré, faisant un léger signe de la main.

« C'est ton assistant ? » remarqua le garde en prenant maladroitement Abby par le bras. « On va vous conduire au Seigneur. »

« Non ! Attendez, » s'exclama Danny en mettant ses mains devant lui pour montrer qu'il ne possédait aucune arme. « Nous sommes juste des personnes pacifistes venant du pays… du pays à côté ! »

Connor et Becker dévalèrent alors eux aussi la pente.

« En voilà d'autres… » maugréa la garde.

Avant que Becker n'est pus dire ce qu'il avait à dire, le garde siffla dans un petit sifflet en argent. En un rien de temps, la petite équipe fut entouré par six grades armés jusqu'aux dents, robuste, et assez musclé. Beaucoup plus que Becker, qui fut attristé par la vérité.

« On vous dit qu'on n'est pas des sorciers, » protesta Becker, « qu'est-ce qui peut vous le prouver ? »

« On n'a jamais fait de magie de notre vie ! » s'exclama Abby en se débattant.

« Mais oui, et moi je suis le seigneur du royaume, » fit un garde en riant jaune.

« On vous fera juger et… » commença un autre garde.

Il fut soudain stoppé.

Bip….

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda un des vigiles en les regardant tour à tour.

Bip….Bip

« Oh mon Dieu, » paniqua Connor.

Bip….Bip…Bip

« C'est dans le sac du gamin, » fit remarquer un des gardes en prenant vivement Connor par le bras.

La vigile sortit alors rapidement l'oscilloscope du sac de Connor et l'observa curieusement. Un point rouge clignotait de plus en plus vite.

« Voilà une preuve, » rigola le garde en empoignant Becker et Danny qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ils regardaient tous avec horreur l'oscilloscope. Les prédateurs étaient là.

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » hurla Connor en se débattant de plus bel. « Des prédateurs vont apparaître d'une minute à l'autre ! »

« Vous devez nous croire ! » supplia Abby. « Ils vont tous nous tués ! »

Les gardes ne firent que rire et les emmenèrent vers une des tentes, lançant à terre l'oscilloscope. Le vigile le plus grand ouvrit alors la porte en tissu.

« Laissez-nous ! Ils arrivent ! » s'écria Danny en se débattant.

BipBipBip

« Vous ne… » commença Becker dont le cœur battait à la chamade.

Il se tue aussitôt. Devant eux se trouvait un prédateur qui venait d'apparaître. Becker eut un haut-le-cœur. Comme il y a un an, ça va se passer comme avec Sarah… Le prédateur les regardait silencieusement, certainement alerter par leur cri. Il ne bougeait pas, attendait un autre signe de leur présence.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ? » s'écria l'un des vigile en reculant rapidement.

« Vous… Vous avez fait apparaître cette créature ? » cria l'autre en reculant de deux pas.

Le prédateur, courut alors à une vitesse phénoménale vers le garde qui venait de crier. Abby ferma les yeux, tandis que Connor observait la scène, stupéfait. L'armure des gardes ne servait à rien, le prédateur la déchirait comme du papier. Soudain, trois autres créatures, similaire au prédateur arrivèrent derrière lui. Les cinq autres gardes lâchèrent l'équipe et coururent vers le château, laissant tomber leurs armes à terre sous la peur. Un des gardes lâcha Abby qui s'écroula à même le sol poussant un léger cri. Un des trois prédateurs qui n'avait pas suivi les gardes, s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme qui était accroupie. Son cœur battait à la chamade, et sa respiration était saccadée. Becker regarda Abby horrifié, il n'avait pas le temps de prendre son arme bien accrochée à sa ceinture. Connor comprit alors.

« Eh oh ! Viens ici, je suis d'attaque ! » cria-t-il en s'élançant à travers le campement.

Le prédateur courut illico vers l'ahuri qui courait toutes jambes sous l'adrénaline, laissant Abby en sureté.

Becker prit alors son arme rapidement, et tira trois balles vers la créature qui courait toujours. Celle-ci faillit trébucher, mais sauta sur Connor. Abby poussa un cri étouffé. Becker appuya encore une fois sur la détente, faisant siffler une autre belle. Le prédateur tomba, cette fois-ci raide morte. L'équipe courut alors vers Connor, Becker suppliant le ciel pour qu'il aille bien.

« Connor ! » s'écria Abby en s'accroupissant par terre.

Il se redressa simplement sur ses coudes, riant presque aux éclats, l'adrénaline toujours présente.

« Ah la la… J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné, » dit-il en se levant difficilement.

« Et ça te fait rire ? » marmonna Abby en le repoussant par terre.

Becker et Danny sourire de soulagement. Le soldat poussa d'un geste de pied le corps du prédateur, regardant si celui-ci était bien mort. Danny aida Connor à se relever.

« Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, » grimaça Connor en s'accoudant à Danny.

« Ca devient une habitude, Connor, » remarqua la jeune fille en prenant le sac de son petit ami.

Soudain, un cri déchirant se fit entendre loin devant eux.

« Les gardes, » souffla Becker.

« Dépêchons-nous, » dit Abby, « Danny, emmène Connor dans la forêt et trouve un endroit sûr, Becker, on va chercher des provisions dans les tentes ! »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et c'était parti. Danny courut avec Connor qui se tenait maladroitement à son épaule. Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt en question, qui paraissait bien calme.

« Attendez, je crois avoir entendu quelque chose derrière nous, » fit Connor en tournant la tête derrière lui.

« Ca doit être Abby ou Becker, continuons, Il faut que… »

« Mais je vous dis que quelque chose nous suit. »

Un léger craquement se fit entendre derrière eux. Danny se retourna à son tour, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Puis un autre craquement plus distinct cette fois. Connor sentit Danny sursauter. Soudain, une ombre apparut devant eux, cachée anciennement derrière un arbre. Connor et Danny sursautèrent, mais se reprirent vite. C'était une jeune femme habillée d'une longue robe violette, ses cheveux bruns bouclés attachés dans une longue natte. Elle s'avança prudemment vers eux.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda Danny en haussant un sourcil, voyant qu'elle n'avait nullement peur d'eux.

« Je suis Mirabelle, » fit la jeune femme en se rapprochant, les yeux plissé comme pour mieux les observer.

« Vous allez nous vendre aux gardes c'est ça ? » dit Danny en reculant un peu, « En disant que l'on est des sorciers. »

« Bien sur que non, fit-elle en souriant légèrement. « Ma mère était une sorcière, mais vous non, je sais les reconnaître. Déjà, ils ne se montrent pas en plein jour, et ne sont pas assez stupides pour apparaitre en plein milieu d'un campement rempli de gardes. »

Danny leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai que là, il n'avait pas fait très attention à la situation.

« Vous… Vous n'avez pas vu ces créatures ? » demanda soudain Connor.

« Oui, » soupira Mirabelle, « Ce sont les créatures de Dieu, ils nous punissent. »

« Mais pourquoi il vous… » commença-t-il.

Danny lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet. Connor se tut, grimaçant. Il comprit alors, mieux vos les laissez croire que c'est un jugement de Dieu.

« Je vais soigner votre compagnon, » fit Mirabelle en prenant doucement Connor par le bras.

Elle le fit s'asseoir, adossé à un arbre, puis, enleva la chaussure gauche de Connor. Il avait une entorse à la cheville, qui enflait rapidement.

« Monsieur, » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le « Monsieur » en question.

« Appelé moi Danny. »

« Bien, Danny, il me faudrait une plante verte avec une tige marron. Elle possède trois feuilles en forme de « pique » grosse comme ma main. Ca apaisera la douleur. »

« Nous avons une infirmière, ne vous inquiétez pas, » répondit-il en regardant au loin si Abby et Becker arrivaient.

« La femme aux cheveux blancs ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers Danny.

« Non, elle est blonde, » glissa Connor.

« Elle ne doit pas s'y connaitre en marnière de plante, » dit-elle alors en massant la cheville de Connor qui grimaça sous la douleur.

Danny réfléchit un moment. Abby n'avait pas d'antidouleur, mais des médicaments quelconques et des bandages.

« Il y en a dans cette forêt ? » demanda Danny.

« Oui, partout, c'est très connu. »

Il hocha la tête et partit s'enfoncer dans la forêt en gardant un œil sur la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? » demanda alors Connor.

« Parce qu'il faut aider nos prochains. »

« C'est parce que vous avez peur de ces créatures ? Aïe ! »

Mirabelle venait de pointer ses ongles dans la chair de Connor, rageusement, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

« Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! »

« Nous n'avons pas peur de ces créatures, nous… Nous aidons nos prochains, ça ne nous fait pas de mal. »

Danny revint alors avec la plante en question qu'il donna à Mirabelle. Celle-ci se mit à couper les feuilles en quatre et cracha dessus. Connor lança une grimace de dégout. Puis elle appliqua la « pommade » sur la cheville de Connor qui sentit immédiatement un sentiment de soulagement. De la fraicheur.

« C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, » sourit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Ce sont des plantes qui nous servent à endormir les personnes pour les opérer… » dit simplement Mirabelle.

« Que… Vous n'allez pas… » commença-t-il moins rassuré.

« Non, c'est un antidouleur. »

« Danny, Connor ! »

Danny tourna la tête et vit Abby qui se stoppa net en voyant la jeune femme s'occupait de la cheville de son petit ami. Elle fronça les sourcils, et Danny haussa les épaules souriant légèrement. Elle laissa tomber le sac de Connor à terre et s'approcha d'un pas vif vers la femme.

« C'est… Une personne qui… soigne Connor… » sourit Danny en sachant qu'Abby serait jalouse.

« Je sais, » s'écria-t-elle en regardant Mirabelle, « Excuse-moi ma grande, mais j'ai tout dans mon sac pour guérir Connor, alors merci, mais c'est moi qui… »

« Bien, je vous laisse faire, » sourit Mirabelle, « Je lui aie appliqué un antidouleur, il ne souffrira plus. »

Abby rougit en sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'antidouleur dans son sac, mais lança un regard meurtrier à Mirabelle qui commença à partir.

« Merci ! » fit Connor en lui lançant un signe de main.

Mirabelle y répondit en souriant, mais Abby donna un léger coup de sa main droite dans la tête de Connor.

« C'est moi qui m'occupe des blessés ici, » marmonna-t-elle en sortant un bandage.

« Mais Abby, elle m'a juste… » commença Connor. « Ah… Mais tu ne serais pas jalouse ? »

« Ne soit pas ridicule. »

« Allez, tu sais que je n'aime que toi ma Abbynette. »

Abby sourit en lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. Danny quant à lui, déclara :

« Oh faite, il est ou Becker ? »

Abby tourna la tête vers le campement que l'on voyait à peine.

« C'est vrai ça, il était derrière moi, » fit-elle soudain inquiète.

Puis soudain, des coups de feu se firent entendre au loin. Abby écarquilla les yeux. Elle prit son sac et le ferma rapidement. Danny passa le bras de Connor sur son épaule pour qu'il prenne appuie sur lui. Ils étaient prêts à courir s'il le fallait, regardant la sortie de la forêt devant eux.

« C'est Becker… » fit Connor.

« Je crois qu'on avait compris, Connor, » dit à son tour Danny.

D'un coup, Becker arriva vers eux en courant à toutes jambes, son pistolet dans l'une de ses mains.

« Courez le plus loin possible ! » cria Becker en se retournant pour viser sur un prédateur qui les suivait de près.

Il n'a pas fallu leur dire deux fois. Danny passa son pistolet à Abby et commença à courir avec Connor qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait. La blonde se tourna pour voir où étaient les prédateurs, mais rien. Ils n'étaient plus aux trousses de son ami.

« Abby ! » cria Becker en courant vers elle, « Ils sont dans les arbres ! Courez ! »

Abby derechef leva la tête, vers les hauts arbres. Un prédateur attendait Becker, l'observant silencieusement. Cependant, le soldat, occupé à courir, ne l'avait pas vu. Abby pointa son pistolet en direction de la créature. « C'est comme dans les jeux de guerre de Connor… » Pensa Abby pour se rassurer. Elle visa et tira quatre cartouches. Le prédateur tomba de l'arbre, mais n'était pas mort. Il se contentait de hurler. Becker le vit à temps et tira une balle sur lui, dans sa tête. Cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas. Mais la partie n'était pas encore fini. Au loin, on distinguait deux autres prédateurs. Ceux qui avaient tué les gardes. Abby et Becker se mirent à courir vers Connor et Danny, qui eux c'étaient arrêté. Devant deux anomalies.

« Laquelle prendre ? » demanda Danny en se tournant vers Becker.

« Pas le temps, n'importe laquelle ! »

« Prenez celle de droite ! » s'écria Connor, « elle perd de l'intensité, elle va se fermer, et les prédateurs du futur ne pourront pas nous suivre. »

Becker, derrière eux visait le prédateur qui venait d'arriver. Il recula vers l'anomalie, et dès qu'il vit que Danny était passé derrière suivit d'Abby et Connor, il courut vers celle-ci après avoir jeté un dernier regard cers la créature. Cependant, le prédateur se mit à charger.

Abby, Danny et Connor étaient arrivés dans une petite pièce contenant une seule fenêtre. Il faisait sombre. Connor s'assit par terre, adossé à un mur, respirant fort, la bouche entrouverte.

« Elle va se fermer ! » paniqua Connor.

« Becker, revenez ! » supplia Danny.

Soudain, Becker arriva, il s'étala par terre, et l'anomalie se ferma presque ensuite. Abby se jeta sur Becker, il avait son épaule gauche qui saignait abondamment.

« On a réussi, » souffla Connor en levant faiblement les bras vers le plafond.

« C'est loin d'être fini… » riposta Danny en s'approchant de Becker, « les prédateurs vont encore tuer des personnes là-bas, et le présent va encore changer… »

Abby hocha la tête.

« Abby, ce n'est rien, » fit Becker en se levant, « ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

« Elle va s'infecter, » marmonna-t-elle en sortant une bouteille de désinfectant.

Becker soupira et enleva son t-shirt. Abby quant à elle, commença à nettoyer la blessure.

« C'est le prédateur qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Becker hocha la tête doucement. Pendant ce temps, Danny regardait par la petite fenêtre. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux, mais se tut. Il pensait être au présent, mais en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas le cas.

« On est où finalement ? » demanda Connor en se levant difficilement.

« On n'est pas débarrassé des prédateurs, » dit amèrement Danny en se tournant vers Becker qui le regardait.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« On est dans le futur. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous à plus ! A bientôt pour la suite !<p> 


	4. Sarah

Voilà la suite avec du retard, vraiment désolée ^^'

Il est un peu court, car si j'avais mis la suite, ça aurait été beaucoup trop long ! Donc désolée pour ce petit chapitre !

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews :D

* * *

><p>« Le futur ? » répéta Abby perplexe.<p>

« C'était la pire chose qu'y pouvait nous arriver… » murmura Becker en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre.

Connor y regarda à son tour. Ils étaient formels. C'était le futur.

« Reposons-nous une journée, si on ne fait pas de bruit, les prédateurs du futur ne devraient pas nous entendre… » fit Abby en s'asseyant par terre.

« Il faudra être très prudent quand on cherchera les anomalies, » fit à son tour Becker.

« Sinon, vous avez ramené quoi du campement ? » demanda Danny en fermant la seule porte de la pièce vivement.

Abby sortit de son sac plein de brioches. Ca leur donna l'eau à la bouche. Becker lui sortit quelques pommes de terre, ainsi que deux carottes ce qui fit rire Connor.

« On n'a pas pu prendre grand-chose, » soupira Abby, « Les prédateurs nous guettaient… »

« C'est déjà ça, » sourit Connor.

« Gardons les légumes pour plus tard, » proposa Danny en se frottant les mains. « Mangeons les brioches.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit et dévorèrent les pains en deux, trois minutes. Connor soupira longuement pour ensuite plaquer ses mains sur son ventre qui gargouillait toujours. Soudain, Becker tendit l'oreille.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Comme quoi ? » répondit Abby en tremblant légèrement.

« Une voix… » fit Becker.

« Non, » dit à son tour Danny en se levant lui aussi.

Becker soupira et se rassit, pourtant pas très rassuré.

« Reposons-nous ici pendant une journée, et après, on cherchera une anomalie, » proposa Danny en voyant le soleil se coucher par la petite fenêtre en hauteur.

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement, priant pour ne pas rencontrer des prédateurs cette nuit-là.

« _Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger…_ »

Becker se raidit.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Connor en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

« J'ai rien dit, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Moi non plus, » fit Danny en se tournant vers Becker qui avait la bouche entrouverte.

« Sarah… » fit-il dans un souffle.

Jess se retourna vers Matt qui venait d'arriver.

« L'anomalie a fait des ravages, » dit rageusement Matt.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle soudain pâle.

« On a presque rien pu faire. Ils étaient trop. Ces tigres à dents de sabres. Je n'ai même pas compté les morts… »

Jess resta pétrifié. « Pourvu que Danny et les autres reviennent vite. » supplia-t-elle.

« Sarah ? » demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es sûr ? » s'exclama Danny.

Becker ne répondit pas. Il se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte dans un bruit sourd.

« Becker attend ! » s'écria Abby en le rattrapant, « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Becker ouvrit une autre porte et arriva à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il l'ouvrit lentement. Et là, il la vit. A gauche, Sarah avançait, et derrière elle, Becker du passé. Danny regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Becker qui s'était stoppé, et il vit lui aussi Sarah. Becker s'apprêta à sortir, mais Danny lui barra le passage.

« Poussez-vous Quinn ! » s'écria Becker en serrant les poings.

« Non ! » protesta Danny, « On ne peut… »

« Elle va mourir ! » cria-t-il. « C'est à ce moment-là ! Je m'en souviens ! »

Connor prit le bras de Becker et le fit reculer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, pour que personne ne l'entende crier.

« C'est une chance, elle ne se reproduira pas une seconde fois ! » s'exclama Becker.

« On va changer le présent si on la sauve ! » s'écria Abby presque contre son gré.

« On ne va pas le changer, on va la sauver au dernier moment, » répliqua le soldat.

« Becker, » raisonna Danny, « On veut tous la sauver, mais on va changer le présent si on se fait avoir ! Et si jamais c'est n'est pas Sarah qui meure, mais vous ? Vous allez disparaître ! »

« On n'aura pas une deuxième chance ! » cria Becker.

« Comment elle est morte exactement ? » demanda Abby, « J'ai peut-être une solution, Becker, tu as vu sa mort en direct ? »

Becker se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait essayé d'oublier le moment de sa mort. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé.

« Elle… commença Becker, « Pendant une heure on a cherché l'anomalie qui vous a emmené jusqu'à je ne sais où, et au bout d'un moment on était dans une grande salle et un soldat et venu m'avertir que l'anomalie se refermait. On a alors couru. Mais des prédateurs nous ont barré la route. Sarah a voulu les retarder et… Elle s'est enfermée dans la pièce avec les prédateurs… Moi j'ai voulu allez la sauver, mais les soldats qui étaient avec moi m'ont à moitié menacé avec leur arme et mon trainer pour que je revienne dans l'anomalie avant qu'elle ne se referme. Au loin j'ai entendu les cris de sarah. Mais je ne pouvais pas y retourner… pourtant je voulais… »

Becker donna un coup de poing contre le mur, serrant les dents. Abby regarda vers la porte entrouverte et vit Sarah, Becker du passé, et quatre autres soldats qui regardaient partout.

« On pourrait se cacher dans la salle où Sarah s'est enfermée, et ensuite la sauver, » proposa Connor.

« C'est trop facile Connor, » remarqua Danny, « Les soldats et l'autre Becker regardent absolument partout, ils nous trouveront… »

« Et quand ils nous verront… On aura du mal à leur expliquer notre présence ici et la mort de Sarah, » devina Connor.

« Becker, où été exactement la salle où Sarah avait été piégée ? « demanda Abby en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il regarda encore une fois dehors. Il vit Sarah et le groupe de soldats disparaître derrière un mur. Donc, il sortit prudemment alors du bâtiment et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Par chance, Sarah était allée à l'opposé de la fameuse salle. Ils avaient donc du temps. Becker arriva devant un vieux magasin où les vitres étaient toutes cassées.

« C'est dans l'arrière-boutique de ce magasin… » dit précipitamment Becker en se souvenant de toutes les scènes de sa mort.

« Allons vite y jeter un coup d'œil , » fit Danny en entrant, « Connor, prends cette arme et surveille l'entrée. »

« Surveiller qui ? » demanda Connor en prenant l'arme, « Les prédateurs ou Sarah ? »

« D'après toi ? » soupira Abby, « Passe-moi ton arme, je m'occupe de surveiller l'entrée. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Danny.

Abby hocha la tête. Connor et Danny entrèrent alors dans le magasin. Becker ouvrait la marche, ils marchèrent sur des bouts de verres brisés et entre divers produits alimentaires éparpillés un peu partout. Connor se pencha pour prendre une barre de céréales.

« Connor, ce n'est pas le moment, » fit Danny en se retournant.

« Mais on va pouvoir s'alimenter, » sourit-t-il en lui tendant une des barres. « Les dates de péremption ne sont qu'après 2024. »

« 2024 ? » demanda Danny en ramassant lui aussi une barre chocolatée.

« Ca veut dire que ce futur-là n'est pas si loin du notre, » dit amèrement Becker.

« Avoue que c'est cool Danny, on a tout ce qu'on veut manger gratuitement, » lança Connor.

« Oui Connor, » répondit Danny en lançant la barre chocolatée, « Sauf qu'il se peut qu'ici on ne soit pas en 2024, mais par exemple, en 2030… »

Connor ouvrit alors sa barre de céréales. Elle avait une couleur presque verte.

« Tu as peut-être raison Danny, » grimaça Connor en la lançant précipitamment.

Becker ouvrit alors une porte. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce remplie de carton, certainement plein de nourriture.

C'est… C'est ici… » marmonna Becker en faisant rouler une canette qui trainait par terre.

« Cherchons quelque chose pour… » commença Connor.

« Les garçons ! » s'écria une voix de femmes.

« Abby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Connor en se tournant vers elle qui venait d'entrée en trombe dans l'arrière-boutique.

« Sarah et… Becker… Celui du passé… Enfin bref, ils arrivent ! »

Le cœur de Becker battait à la chamade.

xxx

Lester s'approcha énergiquement vers Matt. Ce dernier se tourna vers Lester.

« A chaque fois qu'une anomalie s'ouvrira, » commença Lester, « Il y aura une équipe d'exploration qui recherchera les disparus. Cette exploration ne durera qu'une heure à chaque fois, mais il se peut qu'on tombe sur eux par chance. »

« Bien Monsieur, » fit Matt en courant vers Jess qui avait détecté une nouvelle anomalie.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, Review ? ^^<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long !


	5. Une de retrouvée, Dix prédateurs perdus

Et voilà le chapitre 5 enfin en ligne ! Désolé pour cette trèèèès longue attente (j'ai eu quelques soucis), et je vais vite me rattraper ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !

Un grand Merci à Pottsy pour avoir corriger ce chapitre :D  
>Et un grand merci à VOUS très cher lecteur !<p>

* * *

><p>« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » paniqua Connor.<p>

« Ils vont venir directement ici ? » demanda Danny en regardant vers la porte.

Becker cligna des yeux. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son visage était pâle.

« Euh… Oui, c'est juste après que Sarah va… »

Un bruit sourd venait de se faire entendre, les faisant tous sursauter brusquement.

« Ils arrivent, » chuchota Abby en reculant d'un pas.

Becker leva les yeux vers le plafond de la petite pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait une grande fenêtre dans le plafond, dont la vitre était brisée.

« Le toit ! » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.

« Chut ! » répliqua Danny en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

« On va attendre sur le toit ! » chuchota à son tour Becker. « En plus les prédateurs seront à portée de tir. »

Danny leva les yeux à sont tour au plafond et haussa les sourcils.

« Ouais si vous voulez, » fit-il en reportant son regard vers les membres de son équipe. « Mais comment on peut monter là haut ? »

Connor montra du doigt les cartons qui emplissaient la pièce. Danny hocha donc lentement la tête, et en un instant, la petite équipe se précipita sur tous les cartons, les plaçant sous la fenêtre, de sorte à faire un escalier géant. La seule femme de l'équipe s'approcha doucement de la porte, pour regarder où en était le Becker du passé. Elle vit les soldats fouiller le magasin de fond en comble.

« Les garçons, » chuchota-t-elle, « ils arrivent… »

Elle se retourna et vit Connor qui grimpait jusqu'au plafond. Il atteignit sans difficulté la fenêtre et passa sur le toit.

« Abby, à votre tour, » dit Becker en lui faisant signe, « je m'occupe de les retarder. »

Abby courut alors vers les cartons, monta et faillit tomber à la renverse dans la précipitation. Elle attrapa le bras de Connor qui la hissa sur le toit. Becker quant à lui, prit une canette de Coca qui se trouvait au sol et le lança en direction des soldats, derrière la porte. La réaction se fit tout de suite. Les soldats cherchèrent alors frénétiquement la source du bruit, gagnant un peu de temps. Danny fut ainsi hisser sur le toit. Becker courut alors à son tour et grimpa précipitamment. Une fois en haut, il fit tomber quelque carton d'un coup de pied. Ils laissèrent tous échapper un soupire.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, » fit Danny en reprenant son pistolet.

Becker et Danny était en joug, allongé sur le toit. Abby et Connor regardaient frénétiquement autour d'eux pour voir un quelconque prédateur. Par chance, les soldats faisaient plus de bruit qu'eux quatre réunis.

« Une fois qu'on l'aura sauvé, on fera quoi ? » demanda Abby.

« On ne pourra pas revenir à l'anomalie qui nous ramène dans notre passé, car elle sera fermée a ce moment là… » répondit Connor sans regarder la blonde.

Becker baissa les yeux. Danny le remarqua.

« Mais le principal, c'est qu'on aura sauvé Sarah, » sourit Danny.

« Oui c'est vrai, » répondit Connor toujours en chuchotant.

« Sauver Sarah est mieux que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer », sourit Abby avec les yeux qui brillaient.

« Si on y arrive, » dit Becker froidement. « Ecoutez, si jamais il y a un problème, je veux absolument que vous couriez jusqu'à l'anomalie, tant pis si on vous voit, vous serez en vie. »

« Alors ca non, tu peux toujours courir, » protesta Connor en haussant la voix, « on reste ici, tous ensemble. »

« Oui, » répondit Abby.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait vous laissez ici ? » demanda Danny en esquissant un sourire.

Becker voulu riposter, mais fut attiré par un bruit. Il baissa la tête. Sarah venait d'entrer suivit du Becker du passé. Le vrai Becker eut le cœur qui se sera à la vue de Sarah qui marchait plus bas, bel et bien vivante.

« Il n'y a rien ici, » soupira Sarah en se retournant vers les soldats derrière elle.

« Capitaine Becker, l'anomalie se referme ! »

« Et merde, » jura Becker qui se trouvait près de la porte, « Sarah, revenons, dépêchez-vous ! »

La jeune femme leva la tête vers la fenêtre. Danny et Becker se poussèrent juste à ce moment, de justesse. Il ne fallait pas que Sarah les voit.

« Oui, j'arrive, » fit Sarah en se retournant.

Elle se stoppa nette. Il y avait un bruit.

Bip…Bip…Bip.

Danny, Becker et Abby se tournèrent vers Connor qui avait la bouche entrouverte : l'oscilloscope

« Eteignez-le ! » chuchota Danny.

« Les prédateurs, » souffla Connor en ouvrant son sac et en appuyant sur le bouton « off ».

Malheureusement Sarah avait entendu, et regardait la fenêtre au plafond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca commence à être chaud, » souffla Danny toujours caché.

« Attention ! » cria Sarah.

Danny, Becker se redressèrent afin de pouvoir apercevoir Sarah. Neuf prédateurs du futur venaient d'entrer dans la pièce par une autre porte cachée derrière un tas de cartons.

Danny regarda son pistolet et haussa un sourcil. Ils leur fallaient plus d'armes contre cette armée de prédateur. Becker lui aussi était bouche-bée. Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent comment se débrouillaient Sarah et Becker venant du passé.

Sarah recula suivit de Becker qui lui, se trouvait près de la porte, tandis que la jeune femme se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

« Courez à l'anomalie ! » cria-t-il.

« Non, vous allez vous faire tuer avant que l'on soit tous derrière l'anomalie ! » s'écria Sarah.

« Revenez ! »

Sarah marqua une pause, et recula d'un pas devant les prédateurs qui avançaient lentement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant l'adrénaline dans son sang.

« Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, vous êtes plus important que moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix étant tremblante.

Sarah se retourna et poussa la porte sur Becker, l'enfermant hors de cette pièce.

« Restez en vie, pour moi. »

Elle tourna le verrou, et cligna des yeux. Elle tremblait:

« Sarah ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Sarah ! » hurla Becker en martelant la porte en fer.

Abby et Connor virent du toit les soldats trainer Becker par les épaules hors du bâtiment, courant vers l'anomalie, voyant que des prédateurs sortaient des autres immeubles. Il hurlait. Abby sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sarah allait se refaire tuer. Ils sont trop.

« Becker, Danny, » fit-elle sans lâcher des yeux l'anomalie qui venait de se refermer derrière eux. « Vous pouvez tirer, Becker et les soldats sont partis par l'anomalie. »

Becker et Danny commencèrent alors à tirer sur les prédateurs. Sarah, livide, leva la tête. Elle crut reconnaître Becker. Abby s'approcha de la fenêtre suivi de Connor. Les bruits des balles résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

« Sarah ! » hurla-t-elle, montez sur les cartons, essayez de monter ! »

« Abby ! » murmura Sarah sous le choc.

« Dépêchez vous de monter ! » s'exclama Becker sans lever les yeux des prédateurs.

Sarah ne réfléchit plus, elle commença à grimper sur les cartons, mais elle était vraiment trop petite pour se hisser sur le toit. Connor prit des pierres et les lança violemment sur le prédateur qui suivait Sarah. Becker et Danny n'avait abattu que deux prédateurs et le troisième était assommé par Connor. Encore sept. Beaucoup trop. Danny n'avait plus de cartouche.

« La grenade ? » demanda Connor.

« Non ! » s'exclama Danny, « On va tuer Sarah ! »

Et deux autres d'abattu. Plus que cinq. Mais Becker n'avait plus de munition. Il leva les yeux vers Sarah, qui montait toujours frénétiquement les cartons.

« Sarah, vous pouvez le faire ! » s'écria Abby.

Soudain, un des prédateurs passa par la fenêtre, il se trouva en face de Becker qui recula de trois bons mètres. Son cœur battait très vite. Connor prit alors la seule et unique grenade qui se trouvait dans son sac et la lança au pied du prédateur qui allait sauter sur le soldat.

« Becker, baissez-vous ! » hurla Connor en se bouchant les oreilles.

Becker n'eut pas vraiment le temps de reculer, et fut projeter par la grenade un peu plus loin sur le toit. Le prédateur, lui fut mort sur le coup.

« Becker ! » hurla Connor en plaquant ses deux mains contre son crâne.

« Il n'est pas mort, » fit Danny en écoutant son pouls. « Prenez ça, allez aider Sarah ! Vite ! »

« Où avez vous trouvé… ? » demanda Connor en regardant le câble noir qu'avait Danny.

Danny lui montra a gauche du toit une multitude de câble. Des câbles pour transporter l'électricité sûrement. Abby était en train de lancer des pierres sur les prédateurs présents. Mais d'un coup, les trois prédateurs furent à la hauteur de Sarah.

« Sarah ! » hurla Abby.

« Prenez ca ! »

Connor avait prit un morceau de verre qui trainait à ses pied, faisant presque sa taille qui était surement destinée à la grande fenêtre du toit. Il la tenait juste sous les prédateurs. Abby lança alors une pierre sur la vitrine qui se cassa en mille morceaux. Ils tombèrent alors sur les prédateurs qui ne virent plus rien et poussèrent des hurlement. Connor serra les dents, sentant des bouts de verres lui ayant entaillé les mains.

« Sarah ! » s'écria Danny, « Attrapez le câble ! »

Sarah leva la tête et vit un câble noir qu'elle attrapa illico. Danny et Connor tirèrent sur la corde. Puis, Abby attrapa la main de Sarah pour la hisser sur le toît. La jeune femme fut enfin en sureté. Elle soufflait et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« Vous êtes revenu, » souffla Sarah.

« On t'expliquera plus tard, » fit Connor en regardant les prédateurs qui poussaient des cris à cause de leur aveuglement.

« Attendez, il manque un prédateur ! » s'écria Danny, « Ils étaient encore quatre survivants, et en bas ils sont trois ! »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête. Un prédateur les regardait silencieusement. Mais au pied de cette créature, se trouvait Becker, allongé, assommé par la détente de la grenade.

« Becker ? » fit Sarah surprise.

« Oh non, » marmonna Danny en reculant.

« J'ai deux grenades, » fit Sarah qui en passa une discrètement à Connor qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Becker et trop près, » répondit-il, « Et puis, j'ai déjà lancé une grenade sur Becker… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, ça aussi. »

Sarah se leva alors, elle prit la grenade fermement dans sa main.

« Allez viens ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras.

La petite équipe écarquilla les yeux, regardant la jeune fille comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Le prédateur s'approcha lentement de Sarah. Elle reculait aussi pour être juste au bord du toit.

« Allez plus vite ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le prédateur commença alors à courir vers Sarah. Elle le regarda. Puis juste au moment où il allait se jeter sur elle, elle se jeta sur le côté tandis que le prédateur tomba alors du toit, s'écrasant à même le sol.

« Bien joué, » souffla Danny.

Pendant ce temps Connor passa le bras de Becker sur son épaule. Il étai toujours endormi, et avait les traits tendus. Cependant, le prédateur n'était pas mort, il commençait à remonter sur le toit, Sarah prit la grenade et le lança sur lui. La créature retomba sur le sol, avec la grenade qui explosa. Elle recula sans lâcher des yeux le prédateur au sol.

« Bravo, » fit Connor en lui souriant.

« Vous pourrez m'expliquer, comment ça se fait que Becker soit là ? Et… »

« Plus tard, » dit Danny en aidant Connor à transporter Becker, « d'abord, on retourne dans le salle où on a atterri, avant que les prédateurs d'en bas ne viennent. »

Abby hocha la tête et prit le bras de Sarah.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » fit-elle, « on t'expliquera tout. »

xxx

Phillip Burton avançait dans le CRA d'un pas vif. Il traversa le hall et arriva devant Lester qui parlait avec des soldats.

« Ah, je vois que vous êtes revenu de votre congé maladie, » fit Lester amèrement.

« Oui, » fit Phillip en croisant les bras, « Savez vous où est Connor Temple, je suis passé à son bureau, mais il n'y est pas. »

Lester se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit signe à Jess, qui s'apprêtait à lui parler, de ne rien dire à Phillip.

« Et bien, » commença Lester, « ils sont partis… pour… A cause d'une anomalie. »

« Sans Matt ? » demanda Phillip en regardant Matt qui haussa les sourcils.

xxx

Abby, Danny, Connor, Becker et Sarah étaient enfin arrivés dans la fameuse salle que Danny ferma à clé. La brune s'adossa à un mur, soupirant. Connor regarda encore une fois par la seule petite fenêtre, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Abby s'approcha de Becker. Danny l'allongea afin que la blonde puisse l'ausculter.

« Il va bien ? » demanda Sarah toujours pâle.

Abby l'examina vite fait et hocha la tête puis déclara : « Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, mais il va s'en sortir, il s'est surtout évanoui à cause du choc. Il se réveillera d'ici deux heures et aura un très gros mal de crâne. Comme Connor il n'y a pas très longtemps. »

« Il va me tuer… » marmonna ce dernier en s'approchant de Becker.

« Tu as deux heures pour écrire ton testament, » fit Danny en souriant.

« Mais… J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à écrire dans mon fameux testament ! Et je ne peux pas donner les DVD de Star Wars ni ceux de Star Trek à Abby… Elle va les vendre… »

« Connor, tu as le chic pour te mettre dans des situations délicates, » rit-elle, « Tu m'as déjà tiré dessus, et maintenant tu lances une grenade sur Becker.

« Le prédateur allait le tuer ! » protesta Connor. « Et techniquement, je ne l'ai pas lancé sur lui, mais sur cette chose. »

« Je sais. » fit Abby en embrassant Connor sur la joue.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé, merci, merci…Mais… » commença Sarah en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

Danny se tourna vers Sarah : « Bienvenue, où plutôt, Re bienvenue à la maison. »

Abby s'approcha de Sarah et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu nous as manqué… »

« Pendant juste trois jours ? » sourit Sarah.

Abby desserra son étreinte. Connor s'assit à côté de Sarah, et Danny s'adossant au mur s'en face.

« Non, en réalité, » fit Abby, « c'était pendant deux ans… »

xxx

« Phillip se doute de quelque chose… » fit Matt à l'approche de Lester.

« Non. C'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, » dit ironiquement Lester.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ? »

« Et bien, pour ne pas qu'il y est d'histoire, vous n'étiez pas là quand Abby, Connor et Danny avait disparu. Des milliers de papiers à signer, les monologues incessants de Burton. Attendons une semaine, et après s'ils ne sont pas revenus, je lui en parlerai… »

« Et qu'est ce que je lui dit ? Il me pose sans arrêt des questions. »

Lester arrêta sa marche, fit mine de réfléchir puis déclara : « Dites lui qu'ils sont partis en Afrique où je ne sais où pour régler une affaire de créatures terrifiantes qui dévorent les passants… » Sur ce, Lester rentra dans son bureau, laissant Matt seul à faire face à Phillip.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, Sarah sauvé !<br>La suite très vite !


	6. A quelques petites années de chez nous

Je compense mon retard et sort un deuxième chapitre (Deux en moins d'une semaine, mais c'est un miracle O_O (pour moi, hein))  
>Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! (Encore une fois merci à Pottsy pour la correction !)<p>

* * *

><p>« Deux ans ? » répéta Sarah incrédule.<p>

« Oui, » fit Danny en hochant la tête. «En fait on vient du futur. »

« Du futur ? » répéta encore une fois Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

Par où commencer ? C'est vrai que cela paraissait hallucinant que l'équipe apparaisse dans ce futur là et tombe nez à nez avec une femme qui était censée être morte. Danny commença alors : « A peu près un an après votre passage ici, dans le futur pour nous retrouver, nous sommes revenus du passé. Abby et Connor sont revenus avant moi… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Bref, Donc Abby et Connor sont revenus, et ils ont appris une chose. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Sarah en dévisageant un à un ses amis.

Danny regarda Connor et Abby qui lui hochèrent la tête. : « Ils ont appris que vous avez été tué par un prédateur lors de cette excursion… » Sarah resta bouche-bée, elle regarda Danny comme si c'était un extraterrestre. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Abby et Connor pour voir si toute cette histoire était vraie.

« Oui, » fit la blonde en lui mettant une main sur son épaule. « Tu aurais du mourir dans l'arrière boutique tout à l'heure, mais on est venus, et ont t'a sauvé. »

« Becker s'en est beaucoup voulu quand tu es… Partie, Sarah, » dit Connor. « Il ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis. Il a même voulu démissionner. »

« Alors lui aussi il vient du futur ? » demanda Sarah en montrant du menton Becker toujours endormi.

Abby hocha la tête lentement, imaginant que tout cela devait être dur à digérer.

« Mais comment avez vous fait pour venir exactement à ce moment là ? » demanda la brune qui était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

« Du hasard, » fit Danny. « Mais un heureux hasard. »

« Oui c'est vrai, » sourit Connor. « On aurait pu arriver une minute en retard, ou même un peu trop tôt. »

« En fait, » expliqua Abby. « Il y a deux jours… Lors d'une mission, on s'est fait encore une fois piégé derrière une anomalie… »

« Et depuis deux jours on passe entre diverses anomalies, » ajouta Danny. « A l'aveuglette. »

« Et on est tombé sur toi, » finit Connor.

« Je…Je… » articula Sarah.

« Je sais, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, » sourit Danny en frottant le bras de Sarah.

« Non, enfin si, » répondit-elle. « Mais je voulais vous remercier, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment je peux vous remercier… Vous avez pris des risques énormes, alors que vous auriez pu partir par une autre anomalie. La notre, par exemple… »

« Remercie surtout Becker, » sourit Abby. « C'est lui qui nous a expliqué tout ce qui c'était passé… Ici. Et on a pu préparé un plan de dernière seconde. »

« Je pense qu'il aurait été content de savoir que vous allez bien Sarah, » rit Danny. « Mais à cause d'une certaine personne… »

« J'ai dit que c'était un accident, » protesta Connor en prenant un air penaud.

Puis ensuite, pendant une bonne heure, Danny, Connor, et Abby racontèrent précisément à Sarah tout ce qui s'était passé pour ne pas qu'elle se sente exclue. Il commençait à faire nuit dehors. Abby vérifia une dernière fois l'état de Becker et la cheville de Connor avant de tomber dans le sommeil. Connor finit par lui aussi s'endormir, suivit de Danny. Sarah était la seule éveillée. Elle pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé quand elle était « morte ». Tout ceci était bizarre, mais pourtant, elle savait que c'était la vérité. Elle se tourna une énième fois vers Becker pour voir s'il était réveillé. Il dormait toujours. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Elle sourit. Comme ça, Becker s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle l'observa longuement pour voir comment il avait changé en deux ans. Il n'avait pas changé du tout en fin de compte. Peut être avait t-il un peu plus de cicatrice aux bras. Elle se tourna vers Connor, lui il n'avait pas vraiment changé non plus. Pour Abby, elle avait encore les cheveux courts, comme quand il s'était quitté. Selon Connor, elle avait eut les cheveux longs pendant un petit moment. Quand à Danny, il était toujours le même. Si elle les avait croisés comme ça dans la rue, elle les aurait reconnus à coup sur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'elle tomba de sommeil.

xxx

« En Afrique ? »

Matt ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait raconté le bobard mondial de Lester. Mais plus il avait expliqué à Phillip la raison de l'absence d'Abby, Connor, Danny et Becker, plus il trouvait que l'histoire n'était pas crédible du tout.

« Ou…Oui, » confirma Matt, « à cause de créatures qui dévorent les passants… »

« Dévorer les passants ? »

« Oui, ils sont partis hier. »

« J'ai besoin de leur parler, » fit Phillip en se tournant vers Jess qui arrêta de pianoter sur son ordinateur pour regarder Matt, affolée.

« Euh, la communication a été coupée il y a deux heures, » dit précipitamment Matt en prenant un air innocent.

Phillip se tourna vers Jess en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous faisons le maximum pour retrouver leur communication. » fit Jess en retournant à son travail.

xxx

Abby se réveilla la première. Elle avait le soleil de la petite fenêtre dans les yeux. Elle se leva difficilement et regarda autour d'elle. Connor et Danny ronflait en cœur, Sarah était assise par terre, adosser au mur, endormie, à côté de Becker qui était toujours à la même place qu'hier. Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, mais ses traits étaient tendus. Abby décida de voir comment il se portait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et écouta son pouls. Il battait normalement et sa respiration était régulière. Il dormait. Abby sourit. Elle voulut se tourner vers Sarah pour voir comment elle allait, mais elle fut arrêter par un gémissement. Becker se réveillait.

« Ma tête, » gémit-il faiblement.

Abby l'aida à s'asseoir. Il se frotta les yeux et il les cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Becker en soupirant, se frottant la tête.

« Hier, un prédateur a voulu vous tuer… Mais Connor a lancé une grenade sur lui… Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de reculer et vous avez était projeté. »

Becker fonça les sourcils.

« Mais Connor vous a sauvé, il… »

Abby pensait que Becker faisait référence à Connor, avec son froncement de sourcils, mais apparemment, non.

« Et Sarah ? » demanda précipitamment Becker en se levant, « Aïe ! »

La blonde l'aida à se rassoir.

« Vous aurez des courbatures pendant deux jours environ et un mal de crâne pendant une bonne semaine, quant à Sarah… »

Abby montra du doigt la belle endormie. Becker se tourna et la vit. Il eut du mal à le croire. Elle était en vie. Il se leva doucement et s'assit en face de Sarah, puis se tourna vers Abby. : « Elle n'a rien de casser ? » Abby lui fit non de la tête : « Elle va parfaitement bien. »

« Sarah, c'est moi… Je suis désolé pour… Pour ce qui s'est passé… »

Becker n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Sarah s'était réveillée. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, puis, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Becker laissa échapper un léger « Aïe ». Mais, il serra aussi fort Sarah dans ses bras. Il l'avait retrouvé. Elle n'était pas morte. Puis Sarah desserra sont étreinte.

« Becker, » souffla-t-elle, « je suis désolée, à cause de moi tu t'es senti coupable pendant plus de deux ans ! Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui ai voulu t'accompagner ! Je suis… »

Becker avait mit sa main sur le bouche de Sarah afin de la faire taire : « Tout est fini à présent, enfin je veux dire, tout recommence comme avant. » Sarah sourit, Becker sourit et Abby sourit à son tour. Pendant ce temps là, Connor et Danny ronflaient toujours en cœur, toujours pas réveiller. Soudain Abby fut éblouie par une vive lumière. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder dehors. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Une anomalie au milieu de la route. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et se tourna vers Becker et Sarah qui discutaient. : « Une anomalie ! ». Becker et Sarah se levèrent d'un coup se qui fit grimacer le soldat. Sarah l'interrogea du regard : « C'est juste des courbatures. » Abby se jeta sur Connor.

« Connor ! Réveille-toi ! »

Connor et Danny se réveillèrent doucement, lentement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Abby ? » demanda Connor en se frottant les yeux.

« Une anomalie ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Connor en se levant d'un coup.

« A.N.O.M.A.L.I.E, » fit Abby en articulant.

« Enfin réveillé Becker, » sourit innocemment Connor.

« Oui, et je pense que c'est vous qui allez dormir pendant un petit bout de temps quand je vous aurai assommé, » rit faussement Becker.

« Ha…Ha… Très drôle Becker, hilarant… Hilary… » fit Connor en ayant des sueurs froides.

« Qu… Quoi ? Comment connaissez-vous… ! » s'exclama Becker en prenant une mine choquée.

« N'aggrave pas ton cas, par pitié, Connor, » marmonna Abby.

Danny se leva à son tour et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Pourvu que ca soit notre billet de retour, » dit-il.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

xxx

« Une anomalie, » fit Jess en notant les coordonnées.

« Où ? » demanda Matt en regardant bien si Phillip n'était pas là.

« Dans le parc… Dans la grande fontaine en face du centre commercial… »

« Tu crois qu'ils pourraient être dans celle-ci ? » demanda Matt en se penchant vers Jess pour regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Je ne sais pas, mais faites attention quand vous ferez les excursions dans cette anomalie, Phillip n'est pas très loin en ce moment. »

Matt hocha la tête.

xxx

« Surtout, aucun bruit… » chuchota Becker en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient.

Danny passa alors devant, armé d'une grenade appartenant à Sarah, suivi des deux filles. Connor et Becker fermaient la marche. Connor armé d'un bout de bois inconnu qu'il maintenait sur son épaule et Becker, de la dernière grenade de Sarah.

« Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose là bas, » fit Connor en se tournant.

En se retournant, Connor faillit atteindre avec son bout de bois, la tête de Becker. Il le frôla.

« Faites attention bon sang ! » gronda Becker en essayant de chuchoter.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, » s'excusa Connor en joignant les mains.

Danny observa l'endroit que Connor avait montré.

« Il n'y a rien… » commença Danny.

Soudain, un prédateur sauta derrière Becker, faisant sursauter l'équipe.

« Attention ! » s'écria Connor en donnant un coup de son bout de bois vers le prédateur qui recula de deux bon mètres.

Becker se baissa juste avant que Connor ne lui fracasse le crâne de son bout de bois.

« J'ai dit, faites attention ! Vous voulez me tuer ? » lui rappela Becker en reculant suivi de Connor.

« Attention ! » cria Danny en lançant sa grenade sur le prédateur.

Cette fois-ci, Becker et Connor arrivèrent à éviter l'explosion. Ils coururent alors vers Danny, Abby et Sarah qui avaient atteint l'anomalie. Ils passèrent alors tout les cinq dans l'anomalie. Ils atterrirent sur du carrelage frais. Abby se leva sans difficulté et vit l'anomalie toujours ouverte. Ils avaient atterris dans une salle de bain. Ou plutôt des toilettes publiques. L'anomalie se trouvait dans une des cabines.

« Les gars, il faut se tirer de là, » dit-elle en observant l'anomalie.

Danny se leva et aida Sarah à se relever. Un grognement de bête se fit entendre.

« Il faut sortir d'ici, » fit Becker en prenant Sarah par le bras.

Ils sortirent alors tous des toilettes précipitamment. Danny poussa la porte derrière lui. Il vit au dernier moment des prédateurs entrer dans les toilettes.

« Donnez-moi quelque chose pour bloquer la porte ! » s'écria-t-il.

Connor prit son bout de bois qu'il avait gardé précieusement, et le passa sur la porte de sorte à créer un verrou. Puis plus rien. Plus aucun bruit. Ils soufflèrent tous et s'assirent par terre.

« Toute cette panique, ce n'est pas pour moi, » dit alors Sarah.

Connor se leva en premier et observa longuement le paysage. Ils étaient dans un grand hall. Il y avait des bagages partout, éparpillé, des feuilles de papier au sol. Tout était en bazar.

« On est dans un aéroport, » fit Connor en se tournant vers eux après avoir vu derrière les grandes baies vitrées, des avions.

« Quelle époque ? » demanda Abby en se redressant.

« Je ne sais pas… » commença Connor.

« A mon avis, pas encore la notre, » dit Danny en montrant le vieux téléphone accroché au mur.

« Je dirais que l'on est dans les années 80, » dit alors Becker.

« Qu'est ce qui a fait fuir tout le monde ici ? » demanda Sarah en observant le plafond.

« C'est vrai ça, on dirait que tout le monde est parti en panique, » remarqua Danny en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui les a fait fuir ? » demanda la blonde en balayant le hall du regard.

« J'espère que c'est des terroriste… » souffla Connor.

« Des terroristes en 1980 ? Je ne me souviens pas d'une histoire comme ça dans un aéroport. » remarqua Sarah.

« On peut toujours rêver, » fit Connor.

Abby remarqua qu'il y avait du rouge foncé un peu partout sur les murs. Au début elle pensait que c'était de la peinture vu la quantité. Abby se baissa vers la substance rouge au sol, presque sèche. Elle y passa son doigt et leva la tête vers Danny qui était devant elle.

« Du sang, » fit-elle horrifiée.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<br>Le prochain chapitre sortira un peu plus tard, je pars en vacances ;) (même si j'ai pas internet là bas, j'emmènerais mon ordi pour corriger les prochains chapitre !)


	7. Pilote amateur

Nouveau chapitre ! Merci aux lecteurs, aux reviews (ça fait toujours super plaisir !) et Pottsy pour la correction ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Lester tournait en rond autour de l'anomalie qui venait de s'ouvrir au supermarché du coin. Il attendait les experts pour fermer l'anomalie. Lester se trouvait alors avec une dizaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Il faisait tout pour se tenir éloigné de Phillip. Voilà la raison de sa présence ici. Même Matt faisait en sorte de n'être jamais au même endroit que Burton.<p>

« Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a plus aucun civil dans cet établissement, » fit alors Lester qui voulait se rendre utile.

Ils avaient ratissé cet endroit au peigne fin, il n'y avait donc aucune créature. Lester partit alors faire son petit « tour ». Il arriva alors devant la porte des toilettes. Les toilettes des femmes. Il s'y arrêta. Lester aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose. Il s'approcha doucement. Quand d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il sursauta mais vit alors une femme en sortir.

« Jennifer Lewis ? » demanda-t-il en tenant son cœur, clignant des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

« James ? » répondit la jeune femme incrédule.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu « l'alarme incendie » ? »

« Vu votre présence ici, ça ne doit pas être un incendie, » dit difficilement Jenny.

« Bien vu, » sourit faussement Lester, « une anomalie. »

« Je… Je vais me dépêcher de sortir et ne pas vous gêner plus, »dit Jenny en commençant à partir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'anomalie a été neutralisée, » fit Lester en réarrangeant sa cravate.

« Danny et les autres sont ici alors ? » demanda Jenny en se retournant.

Lester se raidit. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui demander des nouvelles de ces gens là ? De toute évidence, il pouvait dire la vérité à Jenny, elle, au moins, n'était pas l'un des vélociraptors comme Phillip Burton.

« Ils sont… coincés derrière une anomalie. »

« Comment ? » s'exclama Jenny en fronçant les sourcils, « encore ? »

« Oui, mais cette fois-ci, il y a le capitaine Becker qui est avec eux… »

« Oh non… Pas encore… ! »

« Il reviendront vite… Nous en sommes certains. »

Jenny rit froidement : « Je vais rentrer avant de me retrouver encore dans une histoire avec les anomalies… »

xxx

« Attend Abby, » récapitula Connor, « tu veux dire que tout le… la couleur rouge sur les murs, c'est du sang ? »

Elle hocha la tête lentement.

« A mon avis, ce qui a fait ca, ce n'est pas humain, » dit Danny en observant le dessus d'une table, « regardez… »

Ils s'approchèrent tous de cette fameuse table. Il y avait plein de trace de griffes.

« Une créature… » souffla Sarah.

« Vu l'état du sang, cette scène s'est passé il y a peut être une semaine maximum, » dit alors Abby en passant une main sur un mur.

« Et minimum combien de jour ? » demanda Connor.

« Deux, trois jours… » marmonna Abby.

« Il se peut que les créatures soient toujours là, » dit alors Becker, « on ne sait même pas combien ils sont, ni même ce que c'est… »

« Des prédateurs, » proposa Connor.

« Ca pourrait très bien être un petit carnivore, ou même un tigre à dent de sabre, » rectifia Danny.

« En tout cas, pour le nombre, je dirais qu'il y en avait beaucoup, » dit froidement Abby en regardant à travers une grande fenêtre.

« Comment tu sais ca ? » demanda Connor.

« Les corps, » répéta Abby sans lâcher la fenêtre des yeux.

Becker, Danny et Sarah regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Ils n'y a pas de corps… » murmura Sarah sous le choc.

« Ils ont dut les trainer, » fit le blonde en se tournant vers eux, « pour un tel exploit en si peu de temps et vu tout le sang… Ces créatures devaient être nombreuses. »

Abby se laissa tomber à terre, sur les genoux.

« Danny, dites moi que vous avez encore des balles dans mon pistolet… » supplia Becker en regardant Danny.

Danny secoua la tête.

« Super, alors prions pour qu'on ne rencontre pas ces créatures, » s'écria Becker, « sans munition on est mal ! »

« Cherchons une anomalie, » dit alors Danny, « on va faire deux groupes, et on ne crie pas, on ne cours pas. Il faut tout faire pour ne pas être repérés… »

« Danny, tu vas avec Abby et moi », fit alors Sarah, « Becker a de l'expérience pour le corps a corps, et nous, nous serons trois, je pense que ca serait équitable. »

« Si vous pensez que je vais faire du corps à corps avec ces créatures... » commença Becker.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Tous se figèrent. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Un tuyau en fer roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Abby. Elle prit alors le tuyau en temps qu'arme, la faisant tourner rapidement dans sa main.

« Quelque chose a fait bouger ce tuyau… » chuchota Danny.

« Si ça se trouve, il nous observe… » glissa Connor.

« Il nous faut des armes, » railla alors Becker.

« Des armes à feu, dans un aéroport en 1980… Mais bien sûr ! » lâcha Sarah.

« Je sais, » chuchota Becker, « prenez n'importe quoi… »

Abby tourna la tête vers un grand aquarium rempli de poissons colorés. Il était gigantesque et séparait le hall en deux. Abby se figea soudain.

« Connor, » murmura-t-elle.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'aquarium.

« Un vélociraptor… » souffla Connor sans bouger.

Le Raptor marchait tranquillement derrière l'aquarium en sentant des fois le sol, il ne semblait pas les voir.

« On fait comme on a dit, » chuchota Becker sans lâcher la créature des yeux, « on cherche cette foutue anomalie, et on fait tout pour ne pas être face à ce Raptor… »

« Becker, Connor, allez a l'étage, nous on s'occupe de la piste… »annonça Danny.

Becker et Connor regardèrent l'escalier. Le Raptor regardait lui aussi l'escalier en question…

xxx

Jenny avançait sur le parking du super marché, elle marchait vers sa voiture qui était la seule sur le parking. Elle marchait la tête baissée. Elle se demandait comment Danny et les autres pouvaient continuer à travailler au CRA malgré tous les risques qu'ils avaient endurés. Danny était quand même resté un an dans un endroit complètement inconnu. Soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête. Un homme barbu se tenait devant elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, » dit précipitamment Jenny, « excusez moi je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, » fit l'homme, « mais dites moi, vous ne serez pas Jennifer Lewis ? »

Jenny hocha la tête, dévisageant son interlocuteur.

« J'ai lu vos dossiers… Vous aviez fait de l'excellent travail à l'époque. » commença l'homme, « Ah excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Phillip Burton, je travail au CRA. »

« Enchantée, » sourit faussement Jenny en lui serrant la main.

« Le plaisir est pour moi, » dit Phillip.

« C'est vraiment terrible, » souffla Jenny, « ce qui est arrivé à l'équipe de Danny… Je vous en prie, vous pourriez demander à Danny de m'appeler avant qu'il ne reparte dans une autre anomalie quand il reviendra… Enfin, s'il revient. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Phillip complètement dépassé, « ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Leur disparition, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » demanda Jenny en fronçant les sourcils.

« Excusez moi Mademoiselle, je vais devoir vous laissez, » sourit faussement Phillip, « je crois avoir des affaires à régler. »

Phillip partit alors vers le super marché. Jenny paraissait perdue.

Abby avec son tuyau de fer, Sarah avec un bout de bois assez aiguisé, et Danny avec son pistolet sans balle marchait prudemment le long de la piste d'atterrissage. Il y 'avait plein d'avions positionnés là. La plupart étaient mal rangés, comme si ils avaient été prêts à partir. Au bout de la piste se trouvait un grand champ de blé. Ils firent le tour de la piste trois fois, regardant partout autour d'eux. Rien.

« Regardons dans les avions, » dit alors Danny.

« Dans les avions ? » répéta Abby.

« On ne sait jamais, » sourit Danny.

De leur côté, Becker et Connor avaient trouvé un autre escalier assez éloigné du Raptor. Ils avaient fouillé tous les petits magasins de journaux et de nourritures sans rien trouver. Becker était armé de sa dernière grenade et Connor, d'une lance qu'il avait trouvé tout à l'heure dans une vitrine. Connor s'amusait à la faire tourner autour de lui comme les Jedi dans Star Wars.

« Connor, pourriez vous arrêter de faire tourner cette lance si près de moi ? »

« Je fais attention, ça va allez… »

« Je ne suis pas très rassuré, vous avez essayez de me tuer trois fois en l'espace de deux jours… »

Connor allait protester. Mais se tut. Il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Becker. En bas de l'escalier il y avait six Raptor. Il ouvrit grand la bouche. Becker se retourna alors. Il vit les Raptor qui restaient immobile à les fixer.

« Ca, c'est pas cool… » marmonna Connor en regardant sa simple lance.

Un des Raptor lança un cri aigu. Connor tourna la tête vers un des magasins qu'il venait de quitter à l' instant. Cinq autres Raptor venaient d'en sortir.

« Connor… » chuchota Becker, « quand je lance la grenade, vous courez… N'importe où mais pas sur les Raptors… »

« J'avais compris, merci… »

Juste avant qu'un des Raptors ne saute sur lui, il tira sur la gâchette à l'aide de ses dents et lança la grenade. Connor se mit alors à courir au sens inverse, suivit de Becker qui se boucha les oreilles. La grenade explosa. Mais derrière la fumée, Becker vit, juste avant de bifurqué, des ombres noires qui bougeait toujours.

« Y'a rien dans les grands avions… » commença Abby en rentrant dans le mini avion où Danny était censé chercher l'anomalie.

Elle vit Danny assit à la place du conducteur avec des lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête. Abby fronça les sourcils. : « Danny… » Soupira-t-elle.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de conduire un avion comme ca, » sourit Danny sans se tourner vers Abby.

Sarah arriva à son tour dans l'avion.

« Il n'y a rien non plus dans le hangar, » dit-elle.

Danny se tourna vers les filles en mettant se lunettes d'aviateur : « Je vous emmène quelque part les filles ? »

« Danny, » soupira Abby en rigolant.

« Allez, riez mesdemoiselles ! Il faut détendre l'atmosphère ! »

« Abby… » fit Sarah en regardant dehors.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Abby regarda dehors, elle vit Becker et Connor courir vers eux. Les filles leur firent des grands gestes de mains pour qu'ils les aperçoivent. Becker et Connor arrivèrent à leur tour à l'avion, ils montèrent, essoufflé.

« Où as tu trouvé ca ? » demanda Abby en regardant la lance de Connor.

« Peu importe, » souffla-t-il.

« L'aéroport est infesté de vélociraptors, » dit Becker en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Ils sont combien ? » demanda Danny qui s'était enfin levé de son siège.

« Tu veux les compter ? » demanda Sarah en pointant des silhouettes au bout de la piste.

Danny sauta de l'avion suivit d'Abby. Connor et Becker restèrent dans l'engin et regardèrent par la porte. Il y avait une dizaine de vélociraptors au bout de la piste. Ils marchaient tranquillement.

« Ils ne nous ont pas vu, » fit Danny en remontant doucement dans l'avion suivit d'Abby.

« Euh, tu es sur ? » demanda alors Connor en regardant les Raptors.

Abby resta bouche-bée, les vélociraptor chargeaient vers eux.

« On doit se tirer d'ici ! » s'écria Becker.

« On a qu'à s'enfermer dans l'avion ! » proposa Sarah.

« Ils vont casser les vitres, ca ne fera que ralentir notre mort, » fit Danny en cherchant une solution.

« Fermez la porte ! » s'écria Becker.

« La porte ne se ferme que si on allume le contact ! » s'écria Danny. « Enfin je crois ! »

« Qui sait conduire un avion ici ? » demanda précipitamment Abby.

Danny fut le seul à lever la main.

« C'était un hélicoptère, » lui rappela Becker.

« C'est pareil ! »

« Tu ne sais même pas si cette antiquité sait voler ! » s'écria Abby.

« Ils arrivent ! » cria Connor en sautillant sur place.

« Quinn, » fit Becker, « fait n'importe quoi avec cet avion, mais sauve nous… »

« C'est parti ! » sourit Danny en enclenchant le moteur.

« Danny, ils sont tout près… » marmonna Sarah.

« Ferme les portes ! » s'écria Connor en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'entrée.

« Jusqu'ici c'est comme un hélicoptère… » murmura Danny, « et si je faisais ca ? »

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre.

« Ferme la porte ! » s'écrièrent Connor et Sarah en même temps.

Becker et Abby cherchait avec Danny les bons boutons. Quand soudain, Danny enclencha un passeur de vitesse « étrange » selon lui. L'avion commença à rouler de plus en plus vite sur la piste.

« Danny, on ne va pas assez vite, ferme la porte ! » s'écria Abby.

« Je fais ce que je peux, » s'écria Danny en tournant la tête vers Abby, « pour information, la porte de l'hélicoptère se fermait toute seule ! »

Soudain, un vélociraptor se trouva juste à la hauteur de Connor qui était accroupi devant la porte. Le Raptor donna un coup de mâchoire sans s'arrêter de courir, et Connor recula précipitamment jusqu'à l'extrémité.

« Danny, appuie sur tous les boutons, » supplia Connor.

« Il ne pourrait pas faire tout simplement un bouton où une porte est dessinée dessus ? » s'écria Sarah.

« Essayez celui la, » fit Becker.

« Ce bouton là c'est pour le décollage, » répondit Danny sans lever les yeux.

« Fais décoller cet avion ! » ordonna Becker.

Un des Raptor réussit à planter ses griffes dans l'avion, il commença à monter. Sarah prit son bout de bois qu'elle lança sur lui. Le Raptor tomba en poussant un cri. : « Joli. » fit Becker. Mais cela n'a pas fait fuir les autres, ils étaient toujours en train de courir après l'avion et gagnaient du terrain.

« Oh, Oh, Oh ! » s'écria Connor qui venait de tiqué, « Danny, tu va conduire cet avion ?! Le faire réellement voler ?! »

Pour toute réponse, il eut une secousse dans l'avion. Connor se retient au dernier moment à un des sièges. L'avion volait à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Ils nous ont encerclé Danny, » s'écria Abby, « vole plus haut ! »

« Maintenant vous me suppliez de faire voler cet engin, » fit Danny en montant un peu le volant.

« Les Raptor, ils sautent ! » s'écria Sarah.

Danny inclina plus le volant, et d'un coup, l'avion quitta la piste. Il volait au dessus de l'aéroport. Ils avaient réussi.

« Merci Danny ! » s'écria Abby en sautant de joie.

« Quinn, ne lâchez pas le volant, » fit alors Becker plus calme en voyant Danny se tourner vers eux.

« Danny, tu nous a sauvés, » soupira Connor en se laissant tomber par terre.

« Maintenant tu as tous le temps pour fermer cette porte, » sourit Sarah, les cheveux dans le vent.

Danny regarda à sa gauche et vit un bouton où était écrit « close ». Le bouton était évident à trouver, mais dans la panique, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Danny appuya dessus discrètement. La porte se ferma alors.

« Enfin, » souffla Abby en s'asseyant sur un des sièges.

« Maintenant le plus dur c'est de savoir comment atterrir, » dit calmement Danny en enlevant ses lunettes d'aviateur.

« Hein ?! » s'écria Abby.

« Pour atterrir c'est pas du tout comme un hélicoptère Danny, » remarqua Sarah, « tu le savais ca ? »

« D'abord regardons autour de nous s'il y a une anomalie, » proposa Becker en essayant de ne pas penser au carnage futur de Danny + Atterrissage.

Tous hochèrent la tête et regardèrent par une fenêtre. Ils volaient au dessus de grand champs. Si une anomalie se trouvait là dedans ils auraient du mal à la trouver.

xxx

« Lester ! » s'écria Phillip en entrant en trombe dans le supermarché.

Lester fut surpris de le voir arriver comme une furie ici.

« Ah Phillip, » commença Lester.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Phillip en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Qui ? » demanda Lester sur un ton innocent.

« Quinn et les autres pardi ! »

« Ah… » fit Lester en se disant que c'était la cata.

« Ils ont disparu, n'est ce pas, et… »

« Oui, je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant, » sourit faussement Lester.

« En Afrique, c'est ca ? » demanda ironiquement Phillip en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça, » répondit Lester, « ils ont disparu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va les retrouver, ils sont certainement à la poursuite de la créature qui dévore les passants… »

Lester fit la tête du parfait innocent.

* * *

><p>La suite bientôt :D<p> 


	8. Coupable

Tout d'abord, je veut adresser un grand big merci à Rainko, CptJackHarkness et Pottsy pour vos reviews régulières ! C'est grâce à VOUS que cette fanfiction survie ! (Et aux autres revieweurs anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre !) Merci encore à Pottsy pour son super travail de correctrice qui évite à vos yeux de chuter sur une énorme faute by Apprile !)

* * *

><p>« Nous allons bientôt être à court de carburant… » marmonna Danny en regardant le tableau de bord.<p>

« Posez-vous, on va continuer à pied, » dit alors Becker.

« J'ai dit « bientôt » pas « tout de suite », on a encore une bonne demi-heure. »

Danny jeta un regard derrière lui, regardant la petite équipe. Mais Becker le rappela à l'ordre.

« Regardez devant vous ! »

« Il n'y a pas de circulation dans le ciel, » rétorqua le pilote en haussant les épaules.

Becker soupira et fixa le ciel devant lui. Une lumière vive l'éblouit soudain. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Quinn ! » cria-t-il en pointant du doigt quelque chose qui brillait au loin, « devant vous ! »

Danny regarda alors devant lui. Et là il vit qu'il plongeait en plein dans…

« Une anomalie, » souffla Connor en clignant des yeux pour voir s'il rêvait ou non.

« Dans le ciel ? » s'exclama Sarah, incrédule.

« Vite Danny, enclenche le turbo, » s'écria Abby, « elle a l'air de se refermer ! »

Danny hocha la tête et abaissa un levier. Ils rentrèrent alors dans l'anomalie qui se referma juste quelques secondes derrière eux. Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement. Mais Danny brisa soudain le silence qui s'était installé : « Oh mon Dieu ! » Une vingtaine d'avion volait vers eux, passant à côté sans les apercevoir. Connor regarda à travers un hublot, regardant le sol qui s'étendait à des centaines de mètres. Du feu se propageait à l'intérieur d'une forêt, et le son des bombes résonnait partout autour d'eux.

« Danny, glissa alors Abby, « je crois que l'on a atterrit en plein dans une des guerres mondiale… ! »

« Je crois aussi… » marmonna Danny en regardant devant lui, sans lâcher des yeux des points noirs qui apparaissaient au loin.

« Quinn ! » s'écria Becker, « faites nous descendre ! Nous ne devons pas être ici ! Pour eux, nous volons dans un avion non identifié ! On va se faire tirer dessus ! »

« Mais si on se pose on va être dans un champ de bataille ! » protesta Sarah en montrant du doigt la terre ferme.

« Danny ! » s'écria à son tour Abby en montrant des points lumineux au loin : Il y a une autre anomalie ! »

« On y arrivera trop tard ! » dit Connor. « Elle se referme ! »

« Regardez mieux ! »lâcha Danny. « Il y a deux autres anomalies derrière ! »

« Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant d'anomalies en si peu de temps ? » demanda Connor qui ne s'y retrouvait plus.

Soudain, l'avion trembla violemment. Abby lâcha un cri de surprise, et manqua de tomber au sol. Connor l'avait retenu au dernier moment.

« On nous bombarde ! » paniqua Becker en plaquant ses deux mains contre son crâne.

« Je vais mettre le turbo ! s'écria Danny en faisant tanguer l'avion vers la droite.

Danny mit les propulseurs au maximum, levant certain levier. Enfin, il actionna ce qu'il croyait être les propulseurs.

« Danny, tu n'as pas mis le turbo là, » remarqua Sarah soudain pâle.

« Je sais, merci. Je me suis trompé ! » répondit Danny en abaissant un autre levier précipitamment. « J'ai actionné les roues du train d'atterrissage. »

Un autre tremblement. L'avion tangua sur le côté. Connor, Abby et Sarah qui étaient toujours debout derrière les sièges de Becker et Danny, durent se mettre à genoux, accrochés à ce qu'ils pouvaient, essayant de rester sur place.

« L'aile gauche est touchée ! » hurla Abby pour couvrir le bruit des bombardements.

« Dépêche-toi Danny ! Essaye d'atteindre l'anomalie avant qu'elle ne se referme ! » s'écria Connor en plaquant ses deux mains contre ses oreilles pour ne pas que ses tympans explosent.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller plus vite ! » protesta Danny en montrant du doigt l'aile droite de l'avion qui brulait. « Le propulseur droit est détruit ! »

Danny abaissa un autre levier et avança un peu plus rapidement. Ils s'approchèrent de l'anomalie.

« Les avions de guerre nous pourchassent ! » cria Sarah en regardant par une fenêtre.

Ils étaient à dix mètres de l'anomalie. Elle rétrécissait a vue d'œil. Sarah ferma les yeux, Becker assis à la place du copilote regardait avec panique l'anomalie, Connor et Abby s'occupaient plus des avions de chasse qui les poursuivaient. Soudain, ils passèrent dans l'anomalie qui se ferma à la seconde près. Le ciel prit une teinte soudain bleu clair, au lieu du gris à cause de la fumée qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini ! » s'écria Danny, « il faut d'abord se poser ! »

« Essayez d'atterrir dans ce champ ! » s'écria Becker en montrant les champs qui surplombaient le paysage à vue d'œil.

Danny hocha la tête et abaissa le volant. Au moment où ils n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre du sol, l'avion se tut. Plus aucun bruit.

« Plus de carburant, » murmura Danny sous le choc.

« Mon Dieu… » murmura Connor en se sentant soulever vers le haut de l'avion.

« Attachez vos ceintures ! » s'écria Danny. « Ca va secouer ! »

L'avion prit de la vitesse. Danny faisait tout pour redresser l'avion, tirant sur le volant. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du sol.

« On va s'écraser ! » hurla Abby en s'agrippant au siège arrière, fermant les yeux.

Danny avait redressé un peu l'avion, heureusement les roues étaient sorties. Cependant, l'engin allait trop vite. Il heurta alors violement le sol, fort heureusement, à l'horizontale.

xxx

Jenny se réveilla en sursaut. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars sur les créatures qui sortaient des anomalies. Elle avait rêvé de Danny, Abby, Becker, Connor, et même de Sarah, contre des prédateurs. Ils n'avaient pas survécu. Jenny se calma un peu, une main contre son cœur. Elle se leva alors, direction la cuisine afin de se désaltérer un peu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

xxx

« Aïe… » marmonna Connor en se frottant la tête.

Il se leva mais fut arrêté. Sa jambe gauche le faisait souffrir. Il retint un cri en voyant les dégâts de l'avion.

« C'est pas vrai… ! » s'exclama-t-il en clignant des yeux.

L'avion était en très mauvais état. Les vitres étaient toutes cassées et les portes avaient été éjectées. De la fumée sortait de l'aile droite, ainsi que de l'arrière de l'avion. Il toussa violemment, essayant de dégager cette fumée d'un revers de la main. Soudain, il vit Abby juste a côté de lui. Elle gémissait, allongée au milieu de morceaux de verre.

« Abby ! » s'écria Connor en voyant son front en sang.

Connor passa le bras de son amie sur son épaule, la maintenant par lae taille pour la faire sortir de l'avion. Ils avaient atterri dans un grand champ rempli de blé de grande taille. Connor adossa Abby contre la carcasse de l'avion.

« Je vais bien… » murmura-t-elle en mettant sa main contre son front. « C'est juste une égratignure… »

« Ce n'est pas rien, Abby ! Tu as vus tes bras ? »

Abby secoua la tête : « Va chercher les autres, ils ont plus besoin d'aide que moi ! »

Connor hocha difficilement la tête, et partit dans l'avion en boitant. La fumée noire y était toujours présente. Il toussa encore.

« Connor ? »

« Becker, ça va ? » demanda Connor en voyant Becker s'approcher de lui, une main contre son bras.

Becker hocha la tête. Il avait plein d'égratignures au visage, ainsi que sur ses bras nus. Son bras gauche saignait lui aussi abondamment.

« J'ai failli passer par le par brise… » marmonna Becker en grimaçant. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Abby est dehors, elle a eu un choc à la tête. »

Entre le siège des passages Becker vit Sarah se lever péniblement, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

«Ca va ? » paniqua Becker en l'aidant à se relever.

Sarah avait le cou en sang, ainsi qu'une fine coupure le long de la joue. Elle hocha faiblement la tête, mais avait du mal à marcher.

« Ca va, » fit-elle, « j'ai juste mal aux jambes… »

« Ca doit être le choc, » lâcha Connor en sentant lui aussi ses jambes lourdes.

« Tu as vu tout ce sang ! » s'exclama Becker en passant sa main sur le cou de Sarah.

« Becker ! » murmura Sarah les larmes aux yeux. « C'était Danny qui était devant moi. C'est lui qui à tout pris. Ce n'est pas mon sang ! »

Becker et Connor écarquillèrent les yeux.

xxx

« James ? »

Lester se tourna et vit Phillip arriver vers lui. Lester réprima une grimace de dégoût. Va-t-il encore devoir lui raconter des bobards ? Il en avait marre de couvrir la vérité.

« Je pars pour l'Afrique demain matin, avec une équipe, » dit fièrement Phillip. « Nous allons les aider, j'ai besoin d'eux sur le terrain. »

« Ah, mais vous savez ce n'est pas la peine ! » s'exclama Lester en essayant de rester calme. « J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe il y a quelques heures. »

« Oui mais je préfère être sur place pour être sûr, je dois absolument parler à Connor. »

Lester ne sut que dire. Il tourna la tête vers Matt qui lui aussi se fit tout petit.

xxx

« Danny est là ! »

C'était Abby, elle se trouvait dehors devant l'avion. Becker, Connor et Sarah se précipitèrent dehors, respirant à l'air libre. Abby se tenait aux côtés de Danny qui était étendu par terre, entre les débris de l'avion. Elle écoutait son pouls. Danny était dans un sale état, des griffures marquaient son corps, et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Becker et Connor arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Abby.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, » marmonna Abby en ouvrant sa chemise pour découvrir de nombreuses plaies.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » demanda Sarah en plaquant une main contre ses lèvres.

« Il s'est évanoui sous le choc, » expliqua Abby doucement. « Les blessures ne sont que superficielles… Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang… Le problème n'est pourtant pas là. C'est le choc… Le choc… Dans mon sac Sarah, j'ai un masque à oxygène, sors le moi. »

Sarah hocha la tête.

« Becker, coupe moi une dizaine de bandage, je vais stopper le sang, » continua Abby. « Et Connor, donne moi ta gourde d'eau, après tu iras avec Becker regarder un peu où on a atterrit. Avec Sarah on va faire le maximum. »

Ils partirent tous à leurs affaires, après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur leur ami qui paraissait presque mort. Ils avaient tous une mine grave marquée sur le visage. Une fois les instructions données, Connor et Becker partirent alors voir un peu où ils avaient atterrit. Le champ étant cultivable, Becker remarqua vite que les humains existaient dans cette époque. Abby quant à elle, calma les hémorragies de Danny, pendant que Sarah l'oxygénait. La blonde sourit enfin.

« Il va s'en sortir… » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, il y a plus de peur que de mal, d'ici on peut croire que c'est grave, mais les éléments vitaux n'ont pas été touchés. Ses yeux on était protégés des éclats de verre grâce aux lunettes qu'avait prit Danny. »

Sarah soupira de soulagement.

« Il ne fait que dormir… » dit alors Sarah.

« Oui… Mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps… » avoua Abby en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

Soudain, des gouttes tombèrent sur le visage de Danny, toujours endormi. Il commença à pleuvoir. Abby leva la tête vers le ciel, regardant les nuages noirs.

« Il faut trouver un endroit sûr, » fit-elle en se levant, « un coin où s'abriter, attendons les garçons. »

« Il vaut mieux aussi éviter de rester près de l'avion, la fumée pourrait faire venir des personnes… Ou des animaux… »

Becker et Connor arrivèrent deux minutes après. Connor prit la parole, un peu essoufflé : « Il n'y a rien aux alentours, sauf une vielle cabane abandonnée… »

« Vu le mobilier de cette cabane, et le vieux calendrier accroché, » reprit Becker, « on doit se trouver dans les années 1900… »

« On a de la chance de ne pas tomber dans des mondes quasi-abandonnés »… remarqua Sarah.

« Comment va Danny ? » demanda Connor en se penchant vers lui.

« Il va mieux que je ne l'imaginais, » expliqua Abby. « Si vous pouviez m'aider a le transporter dans cette fameuse cabane, on va s'y abriter et y passer la nuit. »

Connor et Becker prirent Danny toujours inconscient par un bras chacun qu'ils passèrent par-dessus leur épaule. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher vers la cabane en marchant à travers le champ. Abby aidait Sarah à marcher à cause de sa jambe sûrement endolorie. La pluie tombait toujours, de plus en plus.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la cabane juste au moment ou la foudre se fit entendre au loin. La cabane était assez petite. Connor poussa la porte d'un léger coup de pied. Celle-ci grinça. Abby entra la première suivit de Sarah. Il y avait un minuscule salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils et juste à côté, ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Il n'y avait que cette pièce. La poussière s'accumulait sur les meubles et les bibelots posés sur la cheminée noire.

« Vu la poussière, elle est bien abandonnée, » dit Sarah en éternuant.

« Et il fait une de ces chaleurs, » remarqua Connor en s'éventant à l'aide de sa main libre.

« Ouvrons les fenêtres, » proposa Abby après avoir aidé Sarah à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Abby ouvrit une des fenêtres. Dehors il pleuvait à verse et le tonnerre retentissait au loin. Becker et Connor positionnèrent Danny allongé dans le canapé qui laissa échapper de la poussière. Connor poussa un cri de dégoût en se bouchant le nez. Abby réexamina Danny en lui plaçant une serviette remplie d'eau sur le front, car la fièvre montait un peu, mais selon elle, il n'avait rien de grave.

« Mangeons les barres de céréales de Connor et les super légumes qu'avait trouvé Becker dans le camp, » proposa Abby en se positionnant assise par terre devant la petite table basse.

« Laissons-en pour Danny, » dit alors Becker. « Il en aura bien besoin. »

« Carotte et pomme de terre crue ? » demanda Connor avec dégoût en haussant les sourcils.

« On a que ca, Connor, » soupira Abby.

« Si tu avais faim, tu en mangerais sans faire d'histoire, » fit Sarah en prenant une des carottes qu'elle coupa en deux.

Pendant une bonne heure, ils mangèrent en dégustant leur peu de nourriture, de temps en temps Abby vérifiait l'état de Danny. La fièvre baissait un peu. Puis Connor et Abby s'endormirent ensemble dans un des fauteuils, blottis l'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur. Dehors il pleuvait toujours et le tonnerre se faisait de plus en plus puissant. Becker sembla s'endormir assis à même le sol, adossé à un des murs. Sarah voyant l'activité diminuer, décida d'aller se rafraîchir les idées. Elle ouvrit la porte. Un petit toit juste au dessus de la porte la protégea de la pluie. Elle s'assit alors sur une des petites marches de l'entrée, regardant la pluie tomber comme une cascade devant elle, formant un mur d'eau. Au moment ou ses yeux se fermaient sous la fatigue, elle sursauta.

« Sarah ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Becker contre le cadre de la porte, baillant.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer… » dit-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Toutes ces choses en si peu de temps… Mon mal de tête me fatigue, mais m'oblige à rester éveillée. »

« Je vais monter la garde de toute façon, aucune créature ne va vous dévorer cette nuit. »

Sarah esquissa un petit sourire, et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, » dit Sarah en regardant la pluie.

« Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que quelque chose me tracassait, » se rattrapa-t-elle en se tournant vers Becker.

« Ca se voit, c'est tout, » fit-il tout simplement.

Sarah soupira et lança : « Si vous ne m'aviez pas sauvé, vous auriez pu traverser l'anomalie par où j'étais passé. Vous auriez pu prendre d'autres armes et essayer de retrouver une autre anomalie qui vous faisait revenir chez vous… »

« Vous vous sentez coupable… » demanda Becker en fronçant les sourcils comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Bien sur que oui ! » protesta Sarah. « Si vous n'étiez pas venus à mon secours, vous auriez pu rentrer plus facilement chez vous ! Et puis… Je ne fais rien pour vous aider, je ne sers pas à grand chose ! Hey ! Vous m'écoutez ? »

Pendant le discours de Sarah, Becker faisait la sourde oreille en regardant les éclairs dans le ciel.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter, Sarah, je trouve que ce que vous dites est totalement faux. Et puis, ce « chez nous » comme vous dites, et votre « chez vous » aussi. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils.

« C'est cent fois mieux de sauver une vie que de rentrer chez nous bredouille. Il y a des centaines d'anomalies qui nous mènent à des endroits différents, et on est tombés pile sur la scène de… de votre mort. Ca ne pouvait pas se reproduire une autre fois ! On ne pouvait pas laisser le destin continuer sur cette lancée. »

« Vous auriez alors mieux fait de ne pas tomber dans cette anomalie… » fit froidement Sarah.

« Abby, Connor et Danny sont super contents que vous soyez revenue. L'ambiance depuis votre retour est plus joyeuse, certes, plus dangereuse, mais on est toujours là. »

Becker avait haussé le ton. Sarah resta sans voix.

« Moi aussi, » continua Becker, « Vous ici, me donne plus de courage pour me battre. Je ne veux pas vous perdre une deuxième fois. »

Becker se tut, surpris. Sarah le serrait dans ses bras, faiblement. Becker lui rendit son étreinte.

« C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez… tous ? » demanda alors Sarah en regardant Becker dans les yeux, après l'avoir relâché.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi je vous mentirais ? »

Sarah sourit.

« Sarah, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose… »

Becker ouvrit la bouche, près à se lancer, lorsque…

« Ah vous êtes là ! »

Sarah et Becker tournèrent la tête, le cœur battant. Danny était là, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, une main dans sa poche.

« Ne vous voyant pas, » continua Danny, « j'ai pensé que je vous avais tué dans l'accident d'avion. »

Sarah se leva d'un coup : « Vous allez mieux ? Oh mon Dieu, merci, vous n'êtes pas mort… »

Elle sourit manquant de serrer Danny sans ses bras.

« J'ai mal partout mais ça va, » sourit Danny.

Becker sourit à son tour malgré le fait que Danny l'ai coupé dans sa tirade.

« Quinn, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, vous êtes quand même passez à travers l'avion… »

« Mais je suis résistant, » sourit Danny en retournant à l'intérieur suivi de Sarah et Becker.

Becker voyait bien que Danny avait du mal à rester debout. Celui-ci se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière.

« Danny, tu es réveillé ! » s'écria Abby en arrivant vers lui.

Pendant une demi-heure, Abby examina les blessures de Danny pour être sûre qu'il ne couvait pas quelque chose, mais vu sa tête et son sourire idiot sur le visage, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Danny s'endormit alors quelque minute après, prenant toute la place dans le canapé au malheur de Becker. Selon Abby, Danny risquerait de souvent dormir. Elle voulut alors prendre la garde, mais Becker refusa, allant s'assoir contre la porte d'entrée ouverte, regardant la pluie. Abby quant à elle, s'endormit encore a côté de Connor qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, ronflant légèrement. Sarah finit elle aussi par s'endormir, ayant pour arrière pensée ce que Becker avait voulu lui dire.

xxx

« Vous êtes encore là ? » fit Lester en voyant Phillip arpenter les couloirs du CRA, furieux. « Je vous croyez au Caire à la recherche de nos amis disparus… »

« Sachez, » dit Phillip en soupirant, « Qu'à cause de certains attentats au Caire, certes mineurs, mon vol est retardé à demain soir. »

« Quel malheur, » dit ironiquement Lester en se tournant pour ne pas que Phillip voit son petit sourire qu'il ne parvenait à cacher.

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu plat, avec quelques longueurs, mais la suite va se rattraper ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Connor va faire une bien étrange rencontre dans le futur ;) On l'aime tous Connor hein ?<p> 


	9. Il l'a monté contre nous

Un autre chapitre sortit en moins d'une semaine 8D **Yeah**. Je remercie mes revieweurs préférés (ils se reconnaîtront) et Pottsy pour la correction habituelle. Bonne lecture ! (Les chapitres portent moins d'humour, ça devient un peu plus sérieux)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il faisait une chaleur torride dehors. Le soleil traversait les carreaux cassés de la cabane, et chatouillait le nez de Becker. Il se réveilla doucement, se redressa et cligna des yeux. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui, excepté Connor qui ronflait affalé dans le fauteuil. Il se leva difficilement, il avait mal aux jambes depuis deux jours, certainement à cause de la grenade de Connor. Becker se dirigea difficilement vers la porte d'entrée et vit Abby, Sarah et Danny discuter sur le perron.<p>

« Vous allez mieux, Quinn ? » demanda Becker en se frottant la tête, pas encore bien réveillé.

Danny hocha la tête. Abby se leva en souriant : « Becker, on est invité à un carnaval… »

« Carnaval ? » répéta Becker en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui, » sourit à son tour Sarah, « Avec Abby on a visité les lieux, et on est tombées dans un petit village des années 40. Tout le monde est déguisé avec des masques ! »

« On pourrait se déguiser et fouiller le village sans être trop suspecté », proposa Danny en regardant tour à tour les deux filles.

« C'est une bonne idée, » avoua la blonde en hochant la tête.

« Où on va trouver de quoi nous déguiser ? » demanda Becker sans trop de conviction.

« Dans les placards de cette cabane il y a de vieux tissus et quelques masques d'enfants, » fit Abby en montrant les placards au loin.

« On va pouvoir se détendre un peu aussi, » sourit Danny, « Et puis, selon Abby il y a buffet gratuit. »

« Buffet gratuit ? »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Connor qui se frottait les yeux. Il venait enfin de se réveiller.

« Tu parles toujours avec ton ventre, » s'exclama Abby en secouant la tête, amusée.

« Venez, on va essayer de trouver de quoi se déguiser, » lança Sarah en entrainant tout le monde à l'intérieur.

Abby rentra dans la maison, elle ouvrit le fameux placard où se trouvaient les masques d'enfants et de grandes tuniques. Elle prit un grand peignoir blanc et un masque qui ressemblait à ceux de Venise. Un loup. Il était d'une couleur blanche, portant des perles bleutées. Elle le mit sur son visage et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Qui suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La sœur de Luke Skywalker ? » demanda Connor, en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

« La Dame Blanche, » rectifia Abby en tournant sur elle-même pour faire voler le peignoir comme une robe.

« J'ai une idée ! » dit Sarah en fouillant le placard.

Elle prit un grand tissu et se précipita dehors en leur interdisant de la suivre. Elle allait se changer. Abby continua donc de fouiller dans l'armoire et tomba sur un masque de fantôme. Le tissu était noir, il devait recouvrir toute la tête.

« Becker, » dit-elle en lui lançant le masque, « C'est pour toi, vu que tu es habillé en noir, tu seras le faucheur d'âme. »

« Passionnant, » fit-il ironiquement.

« Pour faire la faux, » rit Danny, « Prend une des fourches qu'il y a dehors, dans la cabane de jardinage. »

« Je vais plutôt être le fourcheur d'âme alors… » fit Becker.

C'est à ce moment là que Sarah fit son entrée. Elle avait mit le long tissu blanc en guise de jupe qui tombait à ses pieds, tenu par sa ceinture. Elle avait enlevé sa veste et son t-shirt pour être en débardeur blanc. Sarah s'était aussi attaché les cheveux laissant quelques mèches retomber devant ses yeux. Becker resta sans voix.

« Egyptienne je parie, » sourit Abby.

« Bravo, » acquiesça Sarah.

« Ca te va super bien, » fit Danny en hochant la tête positivement.

« Et vous, vous allez être un faucheur c'est ca ? » demanda Sarah à l'adresse de Becker qui tenait son masque.

« Fourcheur pour être plus exact, » sourit-il faussement face à son déguisement…

« Danny toi tu va être aviateur, » déclara Abby en lui lançant ses lunettes d'aviateurs.

« Tu les as gardé ? » demanda Danny en les attrapant d'une main.

« Oui, » fit Abby, « Après l'accident, elles étaient intactes, donc je me suis dit que tu voudrais les garder en souvenir. »

Danny portait une veste en sky noir un peu déchirée à cause de l'accident, mais avec les lunettes d'aviateur sur le front, il ressemblait bel et bien à un aviateur. Danny hocha encore la tête positivement. Son déguisement était parfait.

« Et moi, » demanda Connor, « Je me déguise comment ? Je me vois bien en Jedi ou agent secret. »

Abby s'approcha d'un des fenêtres. Elle arracha un des rideaux déjà en mauvais état et le présenta au brun.

« Qui a un canif ? » demanda-t-elle.

Becker lui passa un petit couteau. Abby posa le tissu sur la petite table en bois et découpa deux ronds, comme pour faire des yeux.

« Tu seras un fantôme Connor, » sourit-elle, « Tu adores tant les films de fantômes… »

Deux minutes après ils sortirent de la cabane. Danny se tourna vers eux pour donner les dernières indications : « Surtout, évitez de parler à quelqu'un, et ne vous faites pas remarquer. On fouille chacun de notre côté pendant deux heures environ, on entendra la cloche sonner midi. On se retrouve alors sur la place du buffet. Si jamais quelqu'un trouve une anomalie, vous cherchez les autres le plus vite possible, d'accord ? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Abby, je ne vois strictement rien avec ce rideau sur moi… Même avec les yeux, » marmonna Connor en titubant un peu.

« Connor, » soupira Becker en plantant sa fourche à terre d'un air menaçant, « Ne vous plaignez pas, ce n'est pas vous qui avait reçu une grenade dans la tête et qui a un mal de crâne horrible. »

Connor se tut. C'est qu'il faisait peur Becker avec sa fourche! Sarah et Abby les conduisirent au village. Une fois à l'entrée de celui-ci, ils virent des guirlandes accrochées un peu partout, de la musique, et du monde. Il y avait des stands de jouets, de vêtements et de nourritures dans toutes les allées. Des personnes au milieu de la place crachaient du feu. La foule applaudissait.

« Bonjour jolies demoiselles, » sourit un homme déguisé en clown, « Je vous donne ce papier qui signifie que vous pouvez assister au bal de cette soirée, seules les jolies filles et les jeunes hommes on le droit d'y participer.

« Pas nous ? » demanda Becker en mettant sa fourche en évidence.

Le clown fit une révérence devant le fourcheur et lui passa un papier. Le clown parti alors accueillir d'autres personnes qui traversaient le village.

« Connor, » fit Danny, « Tu ne va pas tout de suite au buffet, compris ? »

« Je ne suis pas un imbécile non plus, » lâcha Connor en croisant les bras.

« Bon, c'est parti, » déclara Becker en faisant un pas devant lui.

« Je suis sûr que je ne verrai aucune anomalie avec ce rideau, » dit alors Connor.

xxx

« Lester ? »

Lester leva la tête de ses papiers.

« On a trouvé une anomalie, » fit alors Matt en entrant dans son bureau.

« Et ? » demanda le patron en quête de bonne nouvelle.

« Et bien, ça fait une journée entière qu'elle est ouverte, elle ne semble pas disparaitre… C'est celle du futur. »

« Oui je vois… »

« Il y a trois autres anomalies aux quatre coins de la ville. Nous manquons d'effectif. »

« Je vous envoie plus de renfort. »

Soudain, le détecteur anomalie retentit. Jess se tourna vers Matt qui venait de descendre : « Une quatrième anomalie… »

xxx

Connor marchait depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il arriva devant un grand bâtiment désert. Les portes étaient entrouvertes. Connor entra prudemment dans le hangar. A l'intérieur il y avait plein de cartons et des conteneurs. Il se débarrassa du rideau et regarda dans une des caisses. Des armes. Plein d'armes. Des vraies ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions, qu'il entendit des personnes parler, elles arrivaient par la grande porte. Connor courut alors au fond du hangar, et fit face à une autre porte. Il entra et la ferma derrière lui, haletant. Et là, surprise. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une anomalie. Sa lumière l'éblouissait. Connor en laissa presque tomber sa mâchoire. Il était stupéfait : Quelle chance! Il passa ses doigts à travers l'anomalie. Il pouvait y faire juste un petit tour pour voir où elle amenait. Connor passa alors prudemment à travers. Et là il reste sans voix. Il y avait une ville. Une grande ville. Certains bâtiments était en ruine. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

« Oh mon Dieu…» s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Connor le savait. C'était leur ville. Il reconnaissait le grand terrain de foot derrière l'hôpital. L'hôpital était en ruine lui aussi. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il traversa la ville, et passa dans le cimetière qui avait bien grandi depuis. Il marcha à travers les tombes, essayant de se diriger vers le CRA. Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Il y avait une femme au loin, qui regardait une tombe, silencieuse. Connor fronça les sourcils. Elle avait les cheveux court et blond. Tellement blond : Abby. Oui c'était Abby, un peu plus âgée cependant. Juste environ quatre ans de plus que l'original. Connor s'approcha doucement, ne sachant plus s'il rêvait ou non.

« Abby ? » tenta-t-il.

La femme tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Le cœur de Connor fit un bond titanesque dans sa poitrine. Des cernes bleutées marquaient son visage si fin et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

« Connor… » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Abby, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda le brun abasourdi.

« Tu es vivant ? »

« Vi… Vivant ? »

Abby s'avança précipitamment vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Elle resta silencieuse, le dévisageant, les yeux presque larmoyants.

« Tu es venu par une anomalie, » déclara-t-elle.

Connor hocha la tête.

« Quand tu as dit « vivant », c'est que… » commença Connor en ayant peur de la réponse.

« Tu es mort. »

Abby avait dit ça d'une traite. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer, et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle les chassa vite du revers de la main. Connor n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Abby… » murmura Connor en la prenant doucement dans ses bras, « Dis moi tout… On va faire tout pour éviter… Dis moi qui est mort… »

Abby desserra son étreinte. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle retenait ses larmes.

« Connor, » fit-elle d'une voie tremblante.

« Qui est mort ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Connor savait que la vérité allait être douloureuse.

« Connor, » murmura Abby, « Je t'en supplie… Change le futur… »

« Je vais devoir bientôt repartir, » fit Connor en regardant au loin si l'anomalie était toujours là, « Alors dis moi tout… Je t'en supplie… »

Abby avala sa salive.

« Dis moi d'abord Connor… Où êtes vous dans ton présent ? »

« On est coincéss derrière une anomalie…. Je dirais, les années 1940. »

« Un carnaval ? »

Connor hocha la tête.

« Vous avez sauvé Sarah ? »

« Oui. »

Abby se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Danny va mourir… »

« Danny ? Et…Et comment ? »

« Un prédateur… Vous allez trouver une autre anomalie dans le futur et un prédateur va le tuer pendant que vous vous échapperez vers une autre anomalie. »

« Explique-moi… Il faut éviter… Sa mort, » souffla Connor en plaquant ses deux mains contre les bras de la blonde.

Abby pleurait silencieusement.

« Il… Il s'est interposé entre toi et le prédateur… Il faut que tu tues le prédateur avant ! »

« Il nous reste une grenade ! »

« Pas avec une grenade, vous en aurez besoin pour les tuer un peu avant… Empale-le… Avec un bout de bois… Ou je sais pas… Gardez tous une arme quoi qu'il arrive ! »

« Vous n'aviez pas pris d'arme ? »

« Dans la précipitation, non… »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Sarah, Becker, Lester, Matt, Jess et même Jenny… Ils sont morts… Tous… »

Le cœur de Connor rata un battement.

« Comment sont-ils morts ? »

« A cause de toi Connor ! »

Abby pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle se laissa tombe à terre, sur les genoux. Connor était sans voix. Il était estomaqué.

« Pou… Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'être calme.

Il se pencha à la hauteur d'Abby.

« Connor… Tu ne m'a pas écouté… Je t'avais dit de ne pas partir avec… »

« Avec qui ? »

« Avec Phillip ! Mais tu l'as fait, tu as dit que c'était pour sauver la planète, mais tu es parti! Tu l'as suivi bêtement, et pendant ce temps là, ce salaud les a tous tuer ! Toi tu ne voyais rien ! Tu faisais son travail ! Et quand tu t'en es rendu compte, il était trop tard ! Mais tu es parti! Tu avais peur ! Phillip t'a monté contre nous, Connor ! »

Pendant son discours, Abby s'était relevé, elle faisait face à Connor. Quant-à lui, il était pétrifié. Il ne pensait pas que Phillip était ce genre de personne.

« Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai… » supplia Connor les larmes aux yeux.

Abby hoche péniblement la tête.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que tu ailles avec lui… Quoi qu'il te propose, surtout ne va pas avec lui ! Promets le moi ! »

Connor serra Abby fort contre lui.

« Je te le promets… On va changer le futur… »

Connor embrassa Abby sur la joue.

« Fait-moi confiance Abby, je vais tout faire… »

« Dépêche-toi… L'anomalie se referme… »

Connor hocha la tête, et parti en courant, laissant la jeune fille seule, regardant son ami disparaître.

« Je savais que tu étais de notre côté Connor…» murmura Abby en se penchant sur la tombe où était noté : _Connor Temple._ « Je le savais. »

* * *

><p>Roulement de tambour. La suite... Au prochain chapitre !<p> 


	10. Changer le futur

J'ai dû couper en deux ce chapitre, car sinon, il aurait été beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop long ! Donc le prochain sera plus long que celui-ci ! Bonne lecture et merci à tous :D

* * *

><p>Connor traversa l'anomalie qui se referma derrière après quelques secondes. Il tituba vers l'extérieur, marchant dans les rues sombres. Il s'adossa au mur de pierre, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il devait tout faire pour les protéger. Mais la vérité était dure… Très dure. Abby lui faisait confiance pour la suite. Celle du futur. Il se laissa donc tomber lourdement à terre, sur les genoux, impuissant.<p>

Le clocher résonna soudain. Il était maintenant midi. Connor se releva donc, péniblement, se dirigeant vers la grande place. Il y avait foule, mais le brun finit par remarquer Abby et Sarah qui attendaient, assises sur un banc. En voyant Abby, il eut comme un pincement au cœur. Cette _Abby_ souriait. Tellement différente de celle du futur.

Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Connor s'approcha de la blonde, celle-ci se levant en le voyant arriver. Puis, une fois à sa hauteur, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise.

« Je t'aime tant… » marmonna Connor.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends Connor ? » demanda Abby en desserrant son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Abby sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Tu… Tu pleures ? » paniqua-t-elle.

« Abby… » murmura-t-il, « Je vous ai tous trahi… Je t'ai fait pleurer… »

« De quoi du parles ? »

Danny et Becker arrivèrent derrière Connor à grandes enjambées.

« On a rien trouvé, » fit Becker en maintenant son masque de fantôme dans sa main droite.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Danny en voyant l'expression inquiète d'Abby.

« Je suis allé dans le futur… » murmura Connor en reculant d'un pas.

« Quand ca ? » demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils. « On avait dit qu'on attendait d'être tous ensemble pour traverser une anomalie. »

« Je sais, » protesta le brun. « Mais c'était comme si je sentais qu'il fallait que j'y aille seul… C'était… Etrange. »

Abby vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Connor était pâle. Très pâle. Il s'adossa au mur, évitant le regard de ses amis.

« Quand es-tu allé là-bas ? » répéta Abby en posant une main protectrice contre son épaule.

« Tout à l'heure… C'était dans un hangar, mais elle s'est refermée. »

« Tu as vu quelque chose là bas ? demanda Danny en se penchant vers lui.

Connor resta muet. Il avait mal au cœur et passa une main, nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« Connor, » supplia Abby, « Parle nous… »

Il leva des yeux larmoyant en direction de la jeune femme.

« Abby… Tous est à cause de moi… Pardonne-moi ! »

« Mais quoi, bon sang ! » s'exclama la blonde inquiète.

« J'ai vu Abby, environ cinq ans plus tard… Dans le futur… » expliqua-t-il en essuyant d'un revers de la manche des larmes qui commençaient à couler.

« Moi ? » demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui… Tu m'as expliqué tout… Tu m'as tout raconté pour que je change le futur… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce futur ? » insista Sarah.

Connor se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prit une grand inspiration et se lança :

« J'ai suivi Phillip, je n'aurai pas du... J'ai travaillé pour lui et… Il vous a tués un par un par je ne sais quelle façon… Moi je ne voyais rien… C'était comme si je l'aidais dans l'ombre ! Je l'ai aidé sans le savoir ! »

Abby lui frotta l'épaule, doucement.

« Cet homme… n'est pas celui qu'on croit, » avoua finalement Connor en regardant le blonde dans les yeux.

« Connor… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… On a une chance et on va la saisir… »

« Bien sûr Connor, » sourit Sarah, « On te connaît, tu ne peux faire de mal à aucun de nous ! »

« Je suis du même avis, » fit Becker en croisant les bras.

« Il y a autre chose, » continua Connor en regardant cette fois-ci Danny. « Tu vas… Apparemment te faire tuer par un prédateur… Dans une anomalie du futur. »

Tous restèrent silencieux, ne pouvant rien dire face à la nouvelle.

« Connor, » sourit faiblement Danny en brisant le silence. « On va aussi tout faire pour changer le futur, et je ne vais pas mourir, tu vas voir. Personne ne tue le grand Danny Quinn ! »

Tous étaient estomaqués par le futur qui se présentera à eux s'ils ne font rien. Ils essayaient cependant de rester calme, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

« Quand on ira dans le futur, il faut que tout le monde soit armé, comprit ? » dit Becker en les regardant tous, prenant un air très sérieux.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« Abby… » murmura Connor évitant le regard de la jeune femme. « Je t'ai fait pleurer… »

« Connor, ce n'était pas la _vraie_ moi… Moi je suis là, et je te fais confiance… Je ne pleurerai pas Connor, je te le promets. »

Abby attrapa le bras de Connor pour l'approcher d'elle et doucement, déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sarah, surprise de l'acte d'Abby écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Danny applaudissait tel un petit enfant.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, vous allez assister à un tour de magie spectaculaire ! »

Abby et Connor rompirent leur baiser, tournant la tête vers la source du bruit. Il y avait un petit homme qui parlait sur une estrade, la foule s'agglutinant devant lui. Un autre homme habillé en bleu pailleté apparu sur scène sous une pluie d'applaudissements. Il déposa un carton par terre, et s'inclina devant les spectateurs, puis il prit la parole.

« Je vais disparaître dans ce… »

Le magicien fut coupé. Une lumière étrange apparue au milieu de l'estrade. Elle éclaira toute la scène. Il y eut des acclamations de joie et de surprise. Cependant, l'équipe du CRA fut terrifié. Une anomalie venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Toute la foule applaudit. Le magicien lui fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers cette source de lumière. Danny sursauta. Il entendit un bruit dans son sac.

Bip…

Connor comprit de suite. Il sortit l'oscilloscope du sac de Danny, les bras tremblants.

Bip…Bip…Bip.

« Ils arrivent, » murmura Connor dans un souffle, levant les yeux vers l'anomalie.

Soudain, deux prédateurs du futur sortirent de l''anomalie, fixant la foule. Les spectateurs, dans un premier temps applaudirent. Puis, lorsque les prédateurs se mirent à foncer droit devant eux, il n'y eut plus que des hurlements.

xxx

« Les anomalies se sont stoppées, » souffla Matt en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

« On a eu de la chance, » sourit Jess en s'étirant dans son fauteuil.

« Ouais, aucune mort, aucun innocent tué… »

« Non, des soldats sont morts… » rectifia Lester en descendant les escaliers vers eux.

« A la prochaine anomalie, je veux être présent ! » s'exclama Phillip en suivant Lester, l'air furieux.

« Pourquoi donc ? » lui répondit Lester en continuant son chemin.

« Je ne pars que demain, et je compte y aller vu que Connor et les autres ne sont plus là pour protéger l'anomalie ! »

« Bien, faites ce que vous voulez, » fit Lester en priant pour qu'une créature dévore Phillip Burton.

xxx

« Ca doit être celle là, l'anomalie du futur, » dit précipitamment Sarah une fois qu'ils furent cachés derrière un bâtiment en pierre.

« Pas tout de suite, » supplia Connor.

« Au cas où, il nous faut des armes ! » cria Becker en évitant un prédateur qui chargeait sur une civile, rejoignant le groupe.

« D'abord, l'occupation c'est de survivre, non ? » dit ironiquement Danny en reculant.

« Je sais où il y a des armes ! » s'écria Connor, « Enfin je crois ! »

Connor recula de quelque pas, puis se tourna et commença à courir en direction du hangar qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait en se retournant des fois pour voir si Danny et les autres suivaient le pas. Une fois devant le hangar entrouvert, il s'élança dans les rangées de carton.

« Ce sont toutes des armes… » fit-il en présentant les cartons, « Elles ont dût servir pendant la première guerre mondiale… »

« Pourquoi ce hangar est ouvert s'il y a des armes ici ? » demanda Becker suspicieux.

« Peut-être que personne ne passe par ici, » proposa Sarah en examinant les cartons.

Becker prit alors un vieux fusil à pompe tout poussiéreux, l'observant longuement.

« Où sont les balles ? » demanda-t-il avec de l'espoir dans les yeux.

« Les balles ? » demanda Connor en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui, » s'énerva Becker, « Les trucs qui servent à tuer les créatures, tu sais les choses qui font mal quand on en reçoit ! Les munitions, merde ! »

« Munitions… » répéta Connor visiblement au bord de la panique, soudain livide.

« Connor, » dit calmement Abby, « As-tu vu des caisses remplies de balles ou quelque chose comme ca ? »

Connor secoua la tête et baissa les épaules d'exaspération. Becker soupira en lançant l'arme dans la caisse.

« Il y a peut-être des lances ou des épées, » fit Abby ne perdant pas espoir en ouvrant les cartons un à un.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un bruit continu de moteur. Connor, Abby, Sarah et Becker sortirent de la rangée de cartons et virent de la fumée dans un des garages du hangar. Ils restèrent pétrifiés. Une fois la fumée dissipée, ils virent à la place un tank. Un grand tank qui semblait être plus décoratif que pour faire la guerre. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. La porte qui se situait au dessus du tank s'ouvrit. Danny en sortit, en grimaçant.

« Je crois qu'il ne pourra pas aller plus loin… » soupira Danny en sautant a terre, « Le moteur a dû malheureusement cramer. »

« Tu as fait rouler cette chose ? » demanda Abby en désignant le tank.

« Ouais, j'ai pensé que ca pourrait être utile, il est blindé, mais malheureusement, c'est super difficile à faire rouler… »

« C'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez réussi à la faire marcher… » s'exclama Becker qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé dans le garage ? » demanda Sarah, « hormis ce tank… »

« Non, » soupira Danny, « Juste des balles, de la poudre et des munitions… Mais sans armes, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. »

« Danny tu es un génie ! » s'écria Abby en s'élançant dans le garage.

« Et aussi un idiot… » fit Connor, « Depuis tout à l'heure on parle de munitions… »

« Les garçons ! » s'écria Sarah depuis la porte du hangar.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Danny en se tournant vers elle.

« Un prédateur vient par ici ! »

Sarah tenait dans sa main l'oscilloscope qui bipait. Becker courut alors dans le garage du tank, il prit la plupart des munitions qu'il y avait. Abby prit deux pistolets, dont un qu'elle lança à Connor qui le rata, l'arme tombant à terre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Sarah qui avait accouru vers Becker, prit son deuxième fusil à pompe. Danny prit un vieux fusil de chasse. Tous étaient fin près.

Soudain, le prédateur arriva juste devant Sarah qui était allée vérifier ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il allait sauter sur elle. Dans la précipitation, elle visa la tête du prédateur et tira –par précaution, Becker avait chargé le fusil- Le prédateur tomba à terre. Une balle en plein dans la tête. Quant à Sarah, à cause du mouvement de recul du fusil, elle avait atterrit sur les fesses, lâchant un petit cri. Elle regarda le prédateur à terre, terrifiée. Becker courut vers elle suivi de Abby, Danny et Connor.

« Ouah ! » s'écria Connor, « C'est super ce fusil à pompe, c'est mieux que dans les jeux vidéos ! »

« Tu as bien visé Sarah, » sourit Abby.

Sarah se releva lentement, toujours en état de choc, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Cependant, il fallait à tout prix prendre cette anomalie et partir le plus loin possible. Mais avant qu'ils sortent du hangar, Connor les stoppa. : « Ecoutez, à partir de maintenant, on a changé le futur en prenant ses armes… On ne sait pas ce qui va se passer par la suite. Alors c'est là que tout se joue. » Ils hochèrent tous la tête, l'adrénaline au plus haut.

Danny se mit en tête de la file, il marchait entre les ruelles en pointant son arme dans toutes les directions possibles. La suivante était Abby qui suivait de près Danny, puis venait le tour Sarah qui elle trainait un peu à cause de sa jambe. Il y avait Connor juste après qui sursautait à chaque bruit. Puis pour finir, Becker, restant attentif aux moindres sons. Ils entendaient parfois des cris. Puis Danny pressa un peu le pas, ils étaient arrivés sur la grande place. Des corps sans vie étaient à même le sol, tous les stands étaient renversés. L'anomalie était toujours là, sur l'estrade, qui scintillait. L'équipe n'était qu'à quelques mètres de celle-ci, mais il fallait traverser une zone non couverte pour l'atteindre. Danny s'approcha d'un mur et regarda s'il y avait un prédateur près d'eux. Soudain, une des créatures sauta d'un toit à proximité, ne semblant par les avoir vu. Danny sursauta et automatiquement, recula derrière le mur. Abby visa le prédateur qui marchait à travers les cadavres, mais Becker lui donna un coup de coude.

« Sans silencieux sur l'arme, » fit-il en chuchotant, « On va tous les avertir… »

Abby hocha la tête, rangeant prudemment son revolver.

« Attendons un peu qu'ils partent… » dit Danny en s'adossant au mur.

Sarah sursauta. Elle tourna la tête vers le bruit sourd de métal qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était juste une plaque en métal d'une échoppe qui venait de céder. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas passée loin d'elle. Sarah se détacha du groupe et partit voir à l'extrémité du mur, armée de son fusil à pompe. Connor s'en rendit compte. Il ouvrit de grands yeux : « Sarah ! » Il essayait de chuchoter malgré la longue distance entre eux. Sarah continua sa route, elle braqua son arme devant elle.

« Sarah ! » cria Connor, « Au dessus ! »

Danny et les autres tournèrent directement la tête vers Sarah. Cette dernière leva les yeux, un peu trop tard, un prédateur avait sauté sur elle, du haut du toit.

« Sarah ! » cria Abby en plaquant ses deux mains contre ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Sarah, toujours en difficulté xD Bon voilà, j'ai dû couper en pleine action ! Désolée ^^<p> 


End file.
